Lilac Dust of a Woman's Hair
by sparrow00666
Summary: The story of a young Dwarf maiden, Eiranna, who meets the Dwarf Prince Thorin before Smaug's attack on Erebor and Dale. Afterwards, their lives become entangled further. Progressing slowly into the events of the first film and beyond.
1. Prologue

**_This is my first attempt at any sort of fan fiction, so please be gentle. I apologize if it's awful. _**

**_I have been working on other chapters, because in my head it's a rather long-ish story. Please let me know if you like what I've written so far and would like to see more. :)_**

* * *

In the Northern Wilderland of Middle-earth, situated near to Esgaroth and the banks of the Celduin River, was the Township of Dale. Founded around the year T.A. 2590, Dale was home to numerous Dwarves and humans. One such individual was the Dwarf, Donar. Born in the Grey Mountains, Donar had come to Dale when the Dwarf King Thror had led an assembly of his people to the Lonely Mountain, commonly known as Erebor. Donar was a miner by trade, but after arriving in Dale managed to obtain a highly sought position as the Apprentice to one of the local Jewelcrafter. It was in Dale that Donar had met the young daughter of a local merchant and fell deeply in love. Their relationship was cause for some scandal, because Donar's betrothed was not Dwarvish, but human. Unions between Dwarves and Humans were rarely heard of. Shortly after their marriage, she became pregnant and blessed Donar with a daughter, Eiranna. Donar's wife, though, had an extremely difficult delivery. She died soon after giving birth. Donar's sorrow over the loss of his wife could not be denied, but the love for his daughter gave his life meaning. Since the death of his wife, Donar lived a simple, quiet life with his daughter and was happy.

At 19, Eiranna was a picture of youthful innocence. Her hair, which she usually kept braided over her shoulder, was dark, the colour of burnt umber, and trailed down each side of her face to the bottom of her jaw. Eiranna's most distinctive physical feature was her eyes, vivid jade green in colour. At 4' 6," there was no doubt she was of Dwarvish heritage, but her slender frame were suspiciously human for she was far less stocky then was typical for a Dwarf. Eiranna often felt uncomfortable about her appearance and her obvious dissimilarity to other Dwarvish females. She was aware her peers often whispered about her, using word as "fragile" and "half-breed" to describe her, but she did her best to block the cruel words as much as possible.

Donar's skill in Dwarven jewel and metal craft was widely known in Dale and Erebor. It was Donar's prowess and care that made him a highly sought after tradesman, even among those in the highest sectors of society. This included the Royal family. Prince Thrain, in particular, sought Donar specifically to handle the most precious of his jewels. He trusted no other.

Eiranna would often accompany her father to the Royal Chambers on his consults with the Prince. The sheer beauty and magnificence of Erebor's Royal halls astounded her and would, quite literally, leave her speechless. More often than not, she spent much of her time within Erebor studying her surroundings, attempting to memorize every inch. She had few personal interactions with the Royal family. Whereas she found King Thror to be an imposing, terrifying man, Prince Thrain was, to her, gentler in spirit. He treated her kindly and appeared, at times, to be quite fond of her.

It was during these consultations that Eiranna would sometimes see Prince Thrain's children. His youngest, a daughter named Dis, was Eiranna's favourite. At 10, Dis was an imaginative, precocious girl. If she knew Eiranna has around, Dis would come running, pulling on her hands and skirts, chattering on about this or that. At times, she suspected Dis's interest in her had more to do with her longing for female interaction, but Eiranna enjoyed the little girl's company immensely nonetheless.

More often, it was his eldest son, Thorin, who accompanied Thrain to his meetings with Donar. Unlike the apparent frenzied wildness of his younger brother, Frerin, Thorin appeared to be of a more quiet nature. He rarely spoke, mainly concerned with observing his father's dealings. Despite her numerous visits, there had been very few words exchanged between Eiranna and Thorin, and he seemed to pay her little attention. Nonetheless, she found herself quite curious about him, which she frequently attempted to quell. The last thing she needed was to become emotionally attached to someone so far beyond her station. Prior to meeting Thorin, Eiranna had assumed based on whispers she heard from other females that the Prince's eldest son was attractive, and they were not wrong. At 24, he was an incredibly handsome male. His hair, so dark, was almost black. The Royal Family were always richly dressed, and Thorin was no exception. His dress was simple and understated, in comparison to that of King Thror. Thorin opted for dark colours, usually in hues of blues, which contrasted well with his icy blue eyes. Eiranna knew that when the time came for Thorin to choose a wife, he would find no lack of choice.


	2. Chapter 1 - first words

Eiranna had accompanied her father to another of his consultations with Prince Thrain. Soon after entering Thrain's Royal Chambers, Dis had drawn her away. On this August afternoon, the little girl was particularly excitable. Amidst the frenzied words that flew from Dis's mouth, Eiranna managed to discern that Dis had had some success with the small garden she had been tending as of late. During an earlier visit, Eiranna had learned Dis was fascinated by flowers, plants, and other growing things. Eiranna had described the small flower patch she had grown and cared for the past summer, and Dis had become determined to do the same.

Eiranna and Dis were making their return when Dis spotted Thorin walking towards them. Dis, instantly, bolted to him. "Thorin!" exclaimed Dis, she wrapped her little arms around his leg and held tight. "Hello, little one," replied Thorin, as he lifted Dis into his arms. "Where had you run off to?" he asked, smiling. "I was showing Eiranna my flowers! As you know, they have become quite large and I thought she would like to see!" Dis responded, absently tugging on one of the braids in Thorin's hair. Eiranna couldn't help but smile as she observed the siblings.

Dis's attention returned to Eiranna. "Do you know Eiranna?"she inquired. Thorin's gaze turned from Dis to her. "You are the crafter's daughter," he stated. In response, Eiranna offered him a small nod. She found Thorin's gaze upon her to be quite intense. She felt it difficult to look away and a bit uncomfortable at the same time. Dis regarded Eiranna and Thorin quizzically as the two's eyes remained locked. "She is my friend!" Dis proudly stated, looking up at her brother. Thorin's gaze returned to his sister. "Indeed. Would you be so kind as to bid your friend farewell, at least temporarily? Father would like to see you." "She cannot come?" Dis asked Thorin. He lifted her out of his arms and back to the floor. Thorin quickly shook his head, which caused a frown to form on Dis's face. Seeing Dis's unhappiness, Eiranna bent down and smiled, "You should see what your father wants. He'd be so disappointed if you did not, I am sure. I could come back, if you like?"

Dis nodded her little head eagerly. "Would you?! I would like that!" Eiranna couldn't help but laugh at Dis's enthusiasm. "In that case, I will return shortly after supper," she said. Dis wrapped her arms around Eiranna's neck. "That would be lovely!" she murmured, while still holding Eiranna. "Then that is what I shall do,"Eiranna stated. Dis retreated from Eiranna and offered her a bright smile before running off to where her father was surely waiting.

Eiranna was startled to find Thorin still remained beside her. He watched Dis until she could no longer be seen, then turned to face Eiranna. "I hope I was not too bold. I should have asked before assuming my presence would be welcomed later," she said, apologetically. He shook his head quickly. "There are no apologies necessary. You are most welcome to return." As Thorin smiled at her, Eiranna couldn't help but match it with her own. "She likes you," he continued. "Dis had such little interaction with those of her own gender. I feel it does her a lot of good." Eiranna's looked in the direction Dis had been heading. "She is so precious and quite lovely. I honestly enjoy the time I spend with her," she admitted. Eiranna's eyes darted towards Thorin, who, she was surprised to find, continued to watch her.

"Our fathers have concluded their dealings for the day. I believe you will find Donar awaiting your return in the foyer outside my father's Council chambers," he said, taking some steps backwards, but still facing Eiranna. "I thank you," she replied and began to head to the direction of her waiting father. "We will meet again," she heard Thorin say from behind. Eiranna continued to walk, but turned her head to side and smiled at Thorin, who returned the smile before turning away from her.


	3. Chapter 2 - father and daughter

_**Yay, I'm glad you guys have liked my super goofy story so far! This is a short chapter, but will increase in length after this one. **_

* * *

When Eiranna heard the sound of the main door, she was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. "Ahh, it smells most pleasing!" said Donar as he entered the kitchen. Eiranna shrugged. "We shall see how it turns out," she replied. Donar approached Eiranna, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Eiranna smiled.

"How was your visit to Erebor?" she asked. "Marvelous!" Donar replied, excitedly. "The Prince has requested an additional two pieces. I am hopeful both will meet his expectations." Eiranna turned her head to the side and peered at her father. "Of course they will, Father. A man of your skill will have no trouble." "Besides," she continued, "I do not recall the Prince ever having complained before about something you made."

Donar bowed his head, humbled. "Ahh, indeed. But these old hands aren't what they used to be." Eiranna turned around and leaned against the counter, so she could face her father. "There isn't a thing wrong with your hands. You are still the most talented of any Jewel crafter in Dale. I dare say even the entirety of Middle-earth?"

"How you flatter me so! How did I manage such an agreeable daughter? Please, continue," said Donar, taking a seat at the dinner table and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Many fortunes seem to be blessed upon you, clearly," Eiranna teased. "But for the time being would those old hands, perhaps, like to dress the table for dinner?"

"Ahh, indeed," he agreed, rising from the table. "That they would be glad to do."

Later, as they ate, Eiranna saw her father watched her curiously, averting his gaze when she looked towards him. "Father, is there something on your mind?" she asked, as she set down the utensils she held. After a moment's hesitation, Donar said, "The last time you accompanied me to Erebor, I saw you speaking with Prince Thorin. He appeared to be quite taken with you."

"Thorin?!" she replied incredulously, her surprise clearly registered on her face. "Highly doubtful. I believe you misinterpreted what you saw. It was polite courtesies, at best."

"Perhaps I did. I was a bit of a distance away," Donar admitted, as he studied Eiranna closely.

"It is complete silliness," she muttered, as she got up from the table and began clearing their dinner dishes.

"Do you honestly think it so unlikely he would be interested in you?" Donar inquired, pivoting in his seat to match Eiranna's movements.

"Yes, I do," she said. Eiranna set the dishes she held down and looked upon her father with a stern expression. "I am the furthest from whom he seeks. This particular subject I will not discuss further. There are far more pertinent issues to concern yourself with."

"I worry is all, as is my right as a father. Who will care for you when I am no longer here."

"That time is a good long while away, and it certainly would not be Thorin," Eiranna stated. "Besides, I do believe it is I who does the majority of the caring for you, so you need not fret. I will be fine, whatever happens." She offered her father a small smile, before she turned from him and began to clean up from dinner.


	4. Chapter 3 - durin's day preparations

It was well into Autumn and the populace of Dale and Erebor busied themselves with preparations for the Durin's Day celebrations. The start of the Dwarves New Year was cause for a yearly celebration, enjoyed by the entire population of Dale and Erebor, including the Royal Family. Most notable was the elaborate feast, held yearly on 22 October. The Dale Marketplace, in particular, was renowned for displaying some of the finest items in Middle Earth. Eiranna's home bordered the Courtyard that the yearly Marketplace was held. Eiranna was organizing the booth Donar would use to showcase and sell his works, and, hopefully, acquire more contracts for custom pieces. The door to her home was ajar as she brought items out to be displayed. Her father had left to seek further supplies from another vendor, promising to return as quickly as he could. All around her, merchants busied themselves making their own preparations, paying her no mind.

Eiranna was gathering more items to be brought outside when she sensed someone behind her. She turned and saw Thorin stood in the entryway, leaning against the frame. "Oh, hello," she said, surprised to see him. "It appears you may need some assistance," he observed, a smile played at corner of his mouth.

"If it would not be too much trouble," Eiranna answered, as she approached him. Thorin nodded. Eiranna transferred a portion of that she carried to Thorin's arms. He allowed her to take the lead and followed closely behind.

The two reached the table outside the doorway and Eiranna set what she carried onto it and, as she wondered why he had come, began to take the items from his arms. "Will you be attending the feast tomorrow evening?" Thorin asked, as she went about freeing his arms.

"Yes. My father enjoys it immensely and I'm certain would grieve if he was unable to go" Eiranna answered with a mischievous grin. Thorin chuckled. "What of yourself?" she inquired, taking the last of what he held from his arms.

"Yes. I will make an appearance. My Grandfather insists upon it," he answered as he resumed leaning against the doorframe.

"It will be a marvelous celebration. I am sure you will enjoy yourself." Eiranna smiled, before she returned her gaze to the items sitting upon the table and started to shift them around. Her words were met with silence, and, after a moment, she turned to Thorin to find he was studying her intently.

"I should hope you will save me a dance," he murmured. Eiranna was caught off guard by his statement, but not displeased. She could not help the smile that began to form upon her lips. "If it pleases you, m'Lord," she answered softly, turning her gaze towards the table in an attempt to hide her pleasure, as well as her embarrassment.

Thorin stepped towards Eiranna and moved his head close until he was mere inches from her. "It would please me greatly," he said softy, tilting his head slightly. Eiranna could feel a blush begin to form over her cheeks. She cast a sideways glance at Thorin and nodded. "As you wish. I would be delighted." Eiranna did not make a motion to distance herself from Thorin, curious to see what he might do next.

"Thorin!" Eiranna jumped at the sound of her father's voice and swiftly put distance between herself and Thorin. He straightened himself and turned to greet Donar. "What has brought you to these parts?" Donar asked, clapping a hand upon Thorin's shoulder. "My brother wished to have an early look at the weapons being featured tomorrow. I happened to notice Eiranna struggling to carry what is seen before you and I offered her my help," he replied.

"Is that so? That was quite good of you. I suppose I should not have wandered off when I did," he said, eyeing Eiranna curiously. "I will be inside, if you should need me," Donar continued, as he made his way towards the entryway.

"As it appears that Eiranna is no longer in need, I will leave you both be," said Thorin, before he turned and stepped away from them. "Please accept my thanks for your assistance," Eiranna called towards his retreating form. Thorin turned his head to the side and offered her the briefest of nods before continuing away.


	5. Chapter 4 - smaug cometh

**_Thank you for the nice reviews so far! In my mind, I saw young Thorin as a bit flirtatious, a tad bit arrogant, basically if he saw someone who he was interested in or something he wanted, he pursued her/it. _**

**_This chapter was tricky to write. Short, but still tricky. Things change a wee bit from this point on. I hope you like it ... :)_**

* * *

Durin's Day had arrived and the township of Dale was wildly busy with preparations for that evening's feast and celebration. The Market had been wildly successful for most vendors who choose to display their merchandise. Donar had done especially well. He had sold the majority of that which he displayed, and the Market had brought to him a number of new commissions. He swelled with pride over the good fortune of the day. Eiranna could not have been prouder of her Father, and she reveled in the happiness that radiated from him. Donar had sent her off in search of some particular odds and ends he would need to begin the first of his many projects. He remained behind, in their home, to clean and sort what remained of their table from the Market.

As she made her way through the streets of Dale, a strange wind swelled up from the North. Eiranna could feel it's hotness upon her face. It seemed to increase in intensity in waves. An odd smell throughout the air quickly followed. A noise unlike anything she had ever heard before filled the sky, the best likeness that came into her mind was something akin to a roar. Eiranna clapped her hands over her ears and looked upwards to discern the source. The noise of it was astounding and made her head ache. "What is that!?" she shouted to the Dwarf to her right. Before he was able to give an answer, a small towered home off to their far right exploded with flames. The shock and force of it forced her to her knees. She got a glimpse of something, a large something, as it flew swiftly overhead. "A dragon?" She softly uttered the words not believing the possibility of them. Dragons had not been seen in this region for many years.

Suddenly, another sound filled the air, the horns of Erebor, an alarm only sounded to warn citizens in times of extreme peril. The noise broke through Eiranna's shock. She began to move knowing if she remained where she was she would most certainly perish. She knew her destination; she had to find her father. All around her, homes and buildings exploded and burst into flame. Eiranna did her best to avoid the fiery ash and burning shrapnel as it fell to the ground, but some found it's way onto her and singed her dress and skin. As she made her way, people bumped and pushed into her, and she found it difficult to keep her footing. The smoke of the fire burned her eyes, and the only sounds she heard were those of the fire and the screams of the burning.

Eiranna rounded the final corner and looked upon her home. Rather, she looked upon where her home should have been. Instead, she saw rubble and fire and ash. The home she had shared with her father was in ruins. It had collapsed, Eiranna presumed, with her father still inside. The grief of this hit her in a wave. She fell to her knees, as the tears began to fill her eyes and then rain down her cheeks. A soft voice inside her mind told her she should be up, escaping the ruins of this dead city, but she was frozen in place. She could not move.

Eiranna did not know how much time had passed when she felt arms seize her from behind and lift her up. She looked up, her vision shrouded by her tears, to see one of the Dwarf men whose home had been near theirs. She did not offer any struggle as he dragged her away and out of the city.


	6. Chapter 5 - a proposition

In the days since the Dragon's attack, the Dwarves of Erebor and Dale, along with some human men and their families, had temporarily settled outside the borders of Dale. Eiranna had searched in vain among the survivors, hoping that she would find her father, hoping he had escaped in time before their home had fallen. It was false hope for Eiranna never found whom she sought. Her soul ached because of it. She felt awful. Eiranna's eyes burned from the smoke of the fires from days earlier. She feared the pain would never cease. The kindly Dwarf who had pulled her out from destruction amid Dale had long since wandered away. She knew not where or even cared much. She knew she should be grateful to him, but her anguish over the loss of her father and her loneliness made her wish she had been left there. There was no happiness to be had. It had been burned away when the Dragon had descended upon Dale and Erebor. Eiranna had heard the whispers repeatedly and she was sick of its name. _Smaug_. It did not deserve the importance of being named. The destruction, pain, and ruin it had brought upon so many, including herself, sickened her to the core. Their future was unclear and uncertain. No one seemed to know where to go or what lay ahead. Eiranna heard the angry words of those around her seeking answers and solutions from King Thror and the Royal Family. She sympathized with their frustration, but it was quite clear that King Thror, as well, had no clear indication of what his peoples next move ought to be. They were homeless and destitute with no refuge to seek out.

Eiranna sat amongst the other refugees. No one paid her much mind, and it did not trouble her. Her mind wandered, unfocused, as one moment passed into the next. It was a voice calling over the murmurs of those around her that broke her out of her reverie. "The persons I seek are Donar, and Eiranna, his daughter." Eiranna raised her head at the mention of her and her father's names. She was surprised to discover the speaker was one of the Royal Guards.

"I am she," Eiranna called over the crowd. The Guard craned his neck and searched among the crowd before, finally, spotting her. He began to make his way through the clusters of people to her. "Your father? Where is he?" he asked when he reached her side. Eiranna winced at the mention of her father. She stooped slightly as she shook her head in response. "You will come." The Guard motioned for her to follow him.

As Erianna trailed closely behind the Guard, she noticed the curious gazes and whispers cast in her direction. She could almost read the expressions on their faces and hear their words, _why her? _It was a question she herself wanted the answer to. Curiosity got the best of her, and she asked of the Guard. "I don't understand. Where are you leading me?" "Prince Thrain has requested your presence," he answered, offering nothing further. Eiranna did not press the Guard for further information. They made their way through the crowds, winding this way and that, as they ventured ever closer to where Eiranna knew Prince Thrain was.

Eiranna and the Guard approached the tent-like structure the Royal Family had been residing beneath since making camp outside Dale. Made from what appeared to be large pieces of linen and wooden posts, it did not offer much shelter, but, at the very least, it offered privacy. As she passed through the entrance, Eiranna saw Prince Thrain. As she made her way towards him, she was startled by his appearance. He seemed to have aged years in the days since the attack on Erebor. He looked haggard, strain clearly etched on his face. His magnificent beard had been mostly burned away, it pained her to see. Focused so intently on Prince Thrain, Eiranna did not see Thorin until she was quite close to him. He stood next to his father, and she could plainly see the fatigue and pain upon his face. Concern for him welled up inside her. His eyes followed her as she approached, but he did not speak.

It was silent as Prince Thrain studied Eiranna. "Little one, where is your father?" he inquired. Her grief raged up inside her at his query. She lowered her head before she made her answer. "He is not here," she managed. "I could not get to him. Our home collapsed upon him." The Prince was quiet for a moment before he made his reply. "I am sorry. The sorrow I feel for your loss cannot be overstated. Your father was a good man, and an honourable one at that."

Eiranna could feel tears begin to fill her eyes. _Do not embarrass yourself by crying in front of the Royal Family, _she commanded. Despite herself, a choked gasp escaped from between her lips, and the tears that filled her eyes began to spill down her cheeks. Her embarrassment overwhelmed her, and she kept her eyes averted from Prince Thrain and Thorin.

Prince Thrain stood from where he sat and approached Eiranna. Kneeling before her, he said softly, "There is no shame in your grief. Please, do not be embarrassed." He paused before continuing. "Believe me, I do not wish to cause you further pain. Am I correct in the knowledge you have no living relatives?"

"Yes, that is true," she replied softly. "And is there someone that is able to care for you?" he pressed. She shook her head in response, puzzled by his question.

"I would like to propose something to you, Eiranna, if you would permit me to do so."

Though her vision was clouded by her tears, Eiranna turned her gaze to regard the Prince curiously. "Of course," she told him.

"My daughter, Dis, I worry for her," he began. "The death of her mother has been hard on her, and I, as well as my sons, are not always there to guide her." He paused briefly before he continued. "She speaks of you often. Aside from my wife, I have never seen her take to another female so deeply. A bond has seemed to develop between two of you."

"Yes, I am incredibly fond of her. She is a dear girl," responded Eiranna, still unsure of where the Prince was leading.

"This is what I have to offer. I wish for you to serve as her companion. Guide her. In return, I will provide you with protection and care as best I can in these sure to be troubled times."

Eiranna could not help the surprise she felt at Prince Thrain's words, and briefly wondered if it was obvious upon her face. "I beg your pardon, Majesty, but I am confused. Why seek me out? I am not of your family, and I am sure you have far more pressing matters upon your mind."

Thrain took hold of both her hands in his. The Prince had never once touched her previously and the intensity of his touch surprised her. "I knew your father for many years. He was a good man, and he was my friend. Eiranna, allow me this last service in honour of your father. Please."

Eiranna could feel the tears begin to form once more. She was pondered over what I just been offered to her, before she nodded in agreement and said, "Of course, as you wish."

"Collect your belongings and return swiftly. I will have a space set up for you with Dis." Prince Thrain stood as he spoke and turned from her before returning to his previous seat. Eiranna offered him a quick nod. She cast a quick glance at Thorin who, she discovered, was still watching her. She held his gaze for a moment before turning and leaving the tent.


	7. Chapter 6 - tears of a wandering people

It had been many weeks since King Thror and his subjects had left the borders of Erebor, moving South along the edges of the Mirkwood Forest. It felt a lifetime ago. The men of Dale had not chosen to follow. They had gone, she assumed, to seek out other villages of men. It was said their destination was Dunland, the foothill region that fronted the western slopes of the southern Misty Mountains. Eiranna had not ventured far beyond the borders of Dale and was uncertain as to what Dunland was like. She had heard it described as a green and pleasant country, and she sincerely hoped the description was accurate. She longed for a time when the Dwarves of Erebor could settle, at least for a short while. The constant traveling wearied them all and, in the more extreme cases, was a death sentence. Smaug had seen so much destroyed that most were left with little in terms of possessions and, more importantly, necessities. She had seen others around her be left, unable to continue, succumbing to fatigue and hunger. There was little anyone could do to help. Eiranna, herself, carried what she had with her the day Smaug came, which had not been much. She was grateful for the care from Prince Thrain, otherwise, she feared she would have been one of those left behind.

Since accepting his offer, the Prince Thrain had kept Eiranna close. She spent the majority of her time traveling with the Royal Family, although there was now little separating them from the refugees of Erebor. Her grief for her father and utter exhaustion of constantly walking each day left little time for her mind to wander. On those occasional moments it did, her thoughts would, at times, drift to Thorin. He had said little, or even interacted with her much, since they had left the ruins of Dale and Erebor. Eiranna wondered what might have come to pass if she was still in Dale and the dragon had not come. She told herself there were much more pressing issues to be dealt with, and it offered her comfort.

On this day, Dis walked alongside Eiranna, the small child holding her hand. Eiranna felt an abrupt tug on her hand as Dis stopped walking. "I do not wish to walk anymore," Dis stated, her hands balled into fists at her side. Others passed them by; few offering more than a distracted glance at the small girl and fragile looking female Dwarf. As Eiranna kneeled to her level, she could see tears gathering at the edges of Dis's eyes. Fatigue and exhaustion were etched into the girl's face. Eiranna felt nothing but sympathy for her. "Baby girl, do not cry," she murmured gently, a small sad smile on her face as she placed a thumb on Dis's face and wiped at the tears that threatened to spill from Dis's eyes.

Thorin, who had been walking further ahead, had noticed Erianna and Dis had stopped. He murmured something to his father and headed back to where the two females were. "What seems to be the matter?" he asked, as he looked down, first at Eiranna and then to Dis, who was resolute in her determination to keep her eyes at the earth. "I think Dis would be grateful for a little rest," Eiranna said, looking up at Thorin. Dis's head shot up and glared at Eiranna. "I do not need a rest!" she shouted. "There is no cause for you to shout, and certainly not at Eiranna," Thorin scolded Dis. She turned her eyes upwards to her brother, and the tears that held in her eyes broke free and fell down her cheeks. "Why can we not go home?!" she asked, her little voice shook with emotion. Eiranna opened her mouth to reply, but Thorin spoke first. Kneeling down to his sister, he said simply, "We do not have a home to go back to." "But it is just right back there," Dis said as she pointed to the path from where they came." Thorin shook his head sadly. "I am sorry, Dis, it is no longer there. Believe me, I would take you home if I could."

A sob escaped Dis's mouth, followed by another, until the little girl was completely overtaken. She sat upon the ground and cried. Eiranna brought her hand to Dis's back and gently rubbed back and forth there. She struggled to remain calm, to refrain from collapsing into tears herself. Thorin lifted a hand to his face and, as Eiranna watched, massaged his forehead, his eyes closed tight, his face twisted into an expression of frustration and pain. He opened his eyes and looked at Dis. "Would you like me to carry you for a bit?" he asked. Dis continued to cry, offering him no response. After a moment's hesitation, Thorin scooped his sister from the ground and, nodding to Eiranna to follow, made his way back to Prince Thrain, who was now a ways off. Eiranna allowed herself a moment to calm her emotions and followed quickly after the siblings.


	8. Chapter 7 - time alone

_**As requested, a bit of Thorin and Eiranna. Yay!**_

* * *

It grew late in the day when King Thror halted his peoples wanderings and instructed them to set up camp for the night. After her outburst earlier in the day, it had taken some time to calm and settle Dis. She was, at present, sleeping peacefully beside Eiranna in the tent the two shared. Eiranna lay awake, unable to sleep. Grumbling in frustration, she pushed the heavy furs from her. As quietly as she could, she dressed herself in her warmest clothes and exited the tent.

It was still, the night itself quite silent. Eiranna treaded slowly, as softly as possible, through the camp so as not to disturb those sleeping. If anyone heard her as she passed them by, there was no indication. Just outside the camp, Eiranna came upon a small rock formation. A few of the boulders were far too large for her to climb on, but there was one that was small enough for her to sit upon. She drew her knees up to meet her chin, and she wrapped her arms around her legs. The chill of the wind made her tremble slightly, but she made no move to warm herself. The cool air felt soothing upon her skin. Eiranna's thoughts swept over the memory of the day and she allowed herself to succumb, finally, to the sadness and devastation that had threatened to overtake her earlier. She sat upon the boulder, alone, and cried.

Eiranna heard a noise from behind and froze. Slowly, she rotated her head to the side and saw Thorin standing there. Relief flooded through her body, thankful it was not some vicious creature, but it swiftly switched to embarrassment at the thought he had heard her sobs. Still shrouded mostly in darkness, she quickly wiped at her face, in an attempt to be rid of the tears that where still there.

"You should not be wandering off. There is much to fear in the wilderness," she heard him say from behind. Eiranna nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She worried if she did, the tears would start up again, and she assumed Thorin had had enough of tears for one day. She made no motion to change her present location, and before long Eiranna heard the soft crunch of gravel as Thorin made his approach. He stood next to her for a long moment before he rested alongside her.

Eiranna sat silently with Thorin beside her. "You're trembling," she heard him murmur. Quite suddenly, Thorin took hold of Eiranna's hand, startling her, and situated it so it was sandwiched between his much larger ones. Her heart raged within her chest, and she felt slightly short of breathe. His actions seemed to have the desired effect for she felt warmth spread upwards from her hand. Eiranna studied him closely. "You cut your beard," she said, lifting her vacant hand to lightly touch his chin. Thorin had always kept it neatly braided, and it was now no longer there. "Aye," he replied. "I am sad to see it gone," she admitted softly. "I was unaware you noticed such things," Thorin said. A small smile appeared upon his face. It had been many weeks since Eiranna had seen him smile, and she was surprised to discover the sight filled her with happiness. It was a welcome feeling, and she found herself clinging to it desperately.

Thorin released a weary sigh. "It is late, and tomorrow will be another long day of travel. We should both return to camp for some rest," Thorin said, as he released her hand and rose to standing. Some emotion to akin to disappointment swept through Eiranna, but she pushed it aside. She nodded in agreement, stood, and followed Thorin as he led the way back to camp.


	9. Chapter 8 - life in dunland

_**In response to the person who asked about the rating for my story, I have switched it to a T rating for the moment. It will be a little bit before I need to use that M rating. **_

* * *

After many weeks and months, King Thror and the Dwarves of Erebor had reached their destination. Dunland. Thror had chosen to settle just beyond the borders of the town of Morfeth, near the North-Eastern border of Dunland. There were rumours the region had some trouble with Orcs, but King Thror felt the benefits far outweighed the risks. It had been reported that the mountains were rich in Iron Ore, and the city was well known as the center of Dunland's smithing trade, so the King had felt the city was well suited for the talents of Dwarves.

The months passed as the Dwarves worked building at their settlement. Basic huts and forts were constructed, and some semblance of society was re-established, albeit primitive and shaky. But the Dwarves of Erebor still remained, for the most part, destitute and struggled from day to day.

Many male Dwarves ventured into Morfeth seeking employment, including Thorin and his brother Frerin. Thorin, along with his childhood friend Dwalin, had managed to acquire work as blacksmiths in the local forge. He worked there almost daily, leaving early in the morning and returning late at night, working to earn not he could to increase the prosperity of his people.

Since that evening Thorin and Eiranna had sat upon the boulder together, many months previous, they had grown closer. Eiranna was unsure as to where their relationship stood and was, at times, doubtful the Prince viewed as much more than his father's ward. She worried her deepening feelings for Thorin would inevitably result in great sorrow and disappointment for herself. Despite her worries, she enjoyed his company and cherished the time she was able to spend in his presence, which was not much.

Eiranna had ventured into town once or twice, usually accompanied, under the instructions of Prince Thrain, by at least one other Dwarf, especially if Dis accompanied her. The females remained close, Dis rarely leaving Eiranna's side. The young Dwarf Princess's thirteenth birthday had just passed. It had been marked by a small, private celebration limited to the Royal Family, Eiranna, and select close family friends.

On a particularly sunny Spring afternoon, Prince Thrain had approached her and requested if she would mind going into town to acquire some items he needed. She agreed, and the Prince had instructed one of the elder Dwarves he kept as a bodyguard to accompany her. Eiranna and the Guard made their entry into Morfeth. They swiftly sought the items they needed and began to make their leave from town. As they walked, Eiranna saw a small 'Help Wanted' sign in the window of the local Inn and Tavern. Curious, she asked the Guard who walked alongside her, "Would you mind much if I went in the Inn for a moment?" He shook his head in reply. "But do not venture beyond the Inn and return as quick as you can," he urged. Eiranna nodded in agreement and walked the small set of steps that led into the Inn.

As she passed through the entryway, Eiranna took inventory of her surroundings. Directly in front, there was a staircase leading upwards to, what she assumed, were rooms available for rent. To Eiranna's right was an enormously long countertop that served as a bar and it curved around out of her view. In the space before the counter were numerous tables and chairs. She saw even more tables and chairs set up to her left, and assumed that they ran around the whole of the lower level of the building. Standing, off to Eiranna's right, behind the counter was a female human. The woman eyed Eiranna curiously as she made her approach. The small Dwarf barely cleared the top of the counter. "Hello," the woman said in greeting. "What purpose has brought you to my Inn this day?" "Oh, you are the Innkeeper then!?" Eiranna asked, unable to stop the surprise that crept into her voice. "Yes. I am. Shanna, at your service," the Innkeeper replied. "Are you in need of a room?" Eiranna shook her head. "I noticed you have a 'Help Wanted' sign hanging in the front window." "Yes, I do," Shanna replied hesitantly. "What of it?" "I am curious as to what exactly the position would entail?" Eiranna inquired. "I am in need of someone to help me with basic daily tasks, washing, cooking, and laundering clothes, those sorts of things," Shanna replied. Eiranna nodded. "And how often would you require this help?" "No more than a few days a week. Who are you asking for?" Shanna asked, as her eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh, myself. I am with the settlement of Dwarves that arrived not too long ago." "Yes, I am familiar with the settlement of which you speak. You're looking for employment? Why?" the Innkeeper pressed. "I wish to be honest with you, Ma'am," Eiranna began. "The people I have arrived with have little in terms of possessions. I myself do not have much. I wish an opportunity to better the situation for myself and the others I reside with."

The Innkeeper studied the Dwarf curiously. Eiranna was certain she saw doubt in her eyes and was about to give up hope when Shanna spoke. "May I ask your name?" "Eiranna," she replied. The Innkeeper sighed wearily. "I cannot promise anything, but be here tomorrow morning and we will see then." Eiranna nodded in agreement. "I will be here. I thank you," she said, a tentative smile forming upon her face. The Innkeeper returned the smile. "Off with you then," she said, gesturing towards the door. Eiranna nodded and turned to meet the Guard who awaited her return outside.

* * *

The news of Eiranna's employment was met, mostly, with uncertainty and trepidation. She had spoken with Prince Thrain in private to be sure he was not against it. She had explained to him that she only wanted to be of use. She wanted something to occupy a bit of her time, outside Dis and the settlement. He accepted her reasons, and, somewhat reluctantly, gave him consent to her position in the Inn, under the condition that it would not affect her care of Dis. Thorin appeared especially displeased. He made it quite clear he did not see the need nor understand Eiranna's desire for this venture. However, after learning of his father's consent, Thorin made no further comment.

The evening that marked Eiranna's first day of employment was a particularly busy one for the Inn. Shanna had asked her to be sure the tables remained cleared as patrons came and went. Eiranna bustled about, from table to table, clearing mugs, bowls, and assorted utensils. As she passed by one of the tables situated in the corner, she saw a familiar figure.

Eiranna stopped mid step. "Thorin? What are you doing here?" It was obvious he had been working in the forge that day. She could see the sheen of sweat and dirt upon his skin. He regarded her, unsmiling."If you are determined to continue this madness, I will not allow you to walk home alone as well. The night is dangerous."

"I cannot ask that of you. I am sure your day has been long," she said, softly.

Thorin waved her off. "It is no trouble. Go on. I will wait until you have finished." Eiranna could hear voices calling at her for more Ale. She studied Thorin for a moment longer, before hurrying off towards the voices that continued to call.


	10. Chapter 9 - steady girl, on your feet

**_From this point on, certain sections and chapters will switch from Eiranna's to Thorin's perspective. Here's hoping my writing is clear enough that you're able to make the distinction :)_**

* * *

Eiranna was sweeping up behind the bar, when Shanna approached her. "Your husband waits outside," she stated, holding out her hand to take the broom. Eiranna's head shot up in surprise, confusion upon her face. "My, uh, what?" Shanna motioned towards Thorin, who stood waiting outside the entrance of the Inn. Eiranna followed Shanna's gaze. She scoffed and shook her head, fiercely. "No, he is not my husband. I am unwed." "Really?" Shanna's eyebrows shot up, surprised. Leaning upon the broom she still held, Eiranna muttered, "Shanna, if I was married, I believe I would know." "I am surprised, is all. He is here nearly each evening you work. What other reason could he have for such behavior if you are not his mate?" the Innkeeper mused. "It is his nature," she offered, as she passed the broom she held into Shanna's hand.

"I have seen the way he looks at you, Eiranna," Shanna said. "A man does not demonstrate such behavior because it is his nature. Forgive me, but judging from the emotions etched upon your face this moment, I believe you feel far more for him than you are admitting to."

Eiranna gasped in shock at Shanna's words. "I do not appreciate the boldness of your tongue. I do not wish to discuss personal matters, particularly if there is nothing to discuss." She took a deep breathe to calm herself. Shanna was silent. "I overstepped my boundaries. I apologize. I will not mention it again." She paused before continuing. "Tomorrow, yes?" Eiranna met Shanna's eyes and offered her friend a small smile. "Of course."

* * *

Weeks passed and Eiranna continued to work in the Inn. This particularly night, the Inn was especially busy, almost full up. The tavern, itself, had almost reached its capacity of patrons leaving barely much room to even walk. Thorin sat, in what had become his regular spot, at one of the small tables by the tavern entrance. Eiranna had greeted him quickly, not having time for much more. She sped around the tavern as quick as she could, attempting to keep things as organized as possible, all the while counting the minutes before she could leave. It was nights such as these she disliked, when it grew rowdy and so noisy she could barely hear her own thoughts. On this particular evening, there was group of men who were being particularly rowdy. They sat in one of the corner tables, far from the entrance to the Inn, hidden from view from the entrance and main bar area. One man appeared to have a particular interest in Eiranna, and she could feel him leering at her wherever she walked. It was made worse when she needed to approach the men. She felt that man's eyes upon her and it made her skin crawl. Eiranna did her best to avoid the table altogether.

As Eiranna made her rounds, distracted as passed by their table, she felt a rough hand grasp her wrist and pull her backwards. The man who had leered at her earlier held her by the wrist, forcing her against him. "You are a pretty young thing. Surprising, for a Dwarf." Eiranna could smell the foulness of his breathe as he spoke. He brought a hand to her face and trailed a finger along her jaw to her chin. She turned her head away from his touch. In response, he grasped her hard by the chin and forced her face to his. "Please, Sir, leave me be," she pleaded softly, attempting not to anger him. "Do not speak any more. It will make this all the worse," he whispered into Eiranna's ear. His eyes scanned the surroundings around them. The table they were at was hidden from view of most other patrons. The fingers of the hand which still clasped her chin moved to the edge of her mouth and began to move over her lower lip. He brought his remaining hand to rest upon her thigh, just above her right knee, and began to push her dress aside as he ran his hand upward along the inner part of her leg. Eiranna squirmed in an attempt to pull away, but the man was far stronger than her. "No," she managed before the man's hand pressed upon her mouth. Amidst her panic, she thought heard what sounded like the scuffle of chair on floor. The man who held her was abruptly pulled backwards, freeing Eiranna from his grasp. She lost her footing and fell onto the floor. Wondering what had caused the man to fall from her as he did, Eiranna looked to find Thorin standing between herself and the man. She heard a growl rumble up from deep within his throat. "You would do well to keep your hands from where they do not belong," he hissed at the man.

Eiranna saw the man was now kneeling on the ground with blood upon his face and realized Thorin must have hit him. Her gaze moved to Thorin, studying him for injuries, but not seeing any. The man stood, and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Do not interfere in matters that do not concern you, Dwarf," the man challenged, as he attempted to step around Thorin to get to Eiranna. She flinched and recoiled backwards as she saw him move towards her. Thorin matched the man's movements, keeping himself between him and Eiranna. The man stopped and regarded Thorin, curiously. "Ahh, does the Dwarf whore have a mate? Is that what this is? How sweet," he said, chuckling. Thorin's eyes narrowed into slits and he sneered at the man, before charging towards him. The man stumbled onto his knees. He struck his fist towards Thorin, and she gasped as it connected with Thorin's jaw. It did not appear to faze him much for Thorin suddenly had the man's head in his hands and she saw him thrust it down hard upon the brick floor. "Thorin!" Eiranna cried, as she struggled into a standing position. The remaining tavern patrons had heard the ruckus and had begun to crowd around the violent display. Erianna could hear Shanna's voice over the other voices, demanding to be let through. Thorin slammed the man's head into the floor, once more, and was readying himself to do it again as Eiranna reached him. She grabbed him by the elbow, and she could feel the tenseness of the muscles within his arm. "Thorin! Stop!" she shrieked, in near hysterics, pulling at his arm in an attempt to loosen his hold upon the man. Thorin started at her touch and turned to look at her. She was startled by the rage she saw within his eyes. Thorin shrugged her arm from his, a bit too roughly, for she stumbled backwards and collapsing onto the floor. Shanna, who had finally made her way through the crowd, has seen Eiranna fall and was kneeling at her side.

Thorin turned back to the man, who now lay crumpled upon the floor. "If I find you near her again, I will kill you," he warned, spitting on the man. He could make no reply other than to groan meekly. Thorin turned his focus to Eiranna, who, with Shanna's aid, had returned to standing. "Gather your things. We leave," he ordered. The shock of the events she had been involved in and witnessed had her frozen in place. She stood, stunned. "Now! I will not tell you again!" he roared at Eiranna, startling her out of her shocked state. The wildness and rage upon his face frightened her. She hurried off, slowing briefly to address the Innkeeper. "Please accept my apologies, Shanna," she managed to stammer, before Thorin took hold of her elbow and led her out of the Inn.

* * *

As Thorin and Eiranna exited the Inn, Eiranna twisted sharply away from him in an attempt to break his hold on her arm, but to no avail. Thorin held tight to her as they made their way through the city, though she continued to struggle occasionally. Her struggles against him ceased after a bit. He sensed she did not wish to call more attention to them than was there already. Thorin could feel the eyes upon them as they moved through the town, but made no mind. He only wanted out of this wretched place as quickly as possible. Thorin led Eiranna through the main entrance of the city and walked her a bit further before releasing his hold on her. She pulled away sharply from him and staggered blindly ahead for a few steps before collapsing to the ground.

Thorin kneeled beside Eiranna where she lay crumpled, and placed his hand on her back. She flinched and recoiled from his touch. On her face, he was dismayed, but not surprised, to see fear. He knew he had allowed his anger to overtake him at the Inn. Despite himself, he could feel the rage within him grow as each day passed. Thorin watched as Eiranna bowed her head to the ground and suddenly began to sob. She made wretchedly, loud sounds as she continued to cry, and it was as if Thorin had taken a knife to the gut. He wanted, desperately, to find some way to ease her sorrow, but he knew not what it could be. He brought his hand to rest, once more, on Eiranna's back. Her head shot up and she shoved his hand away. She remained on the ground, sucking in huge, gasping breathes of air, and staring off into the trees. Thorin stood awkwardly above her, unsure of what to do. Should he leave her be until she was ready to walk on her own, or should he force her onwards? It was already dark and unsafe to remain where they were. There had been talk of Orc attacks of late, and Thorin was not anxious to find out if the talk was, in fact, true. Eiranna offered the solution when she stood slowly and started to walk, shakily, towards the Dwarves' settlement. She did not look back to see if Thorin followed.


	11. Chapter 10 - so it ends

It was late when Eiranna and Thorin finally returned to the Dwarven Settlement. Most homes were silent and still, with only a few still showing candlelight from the windows. Eiranna had calmed herself while she walked, but the memories of earlier still troubled her. She could not shake the feeling of that man's hands upon her, on her leg, pushing aside her dress. She felt so invaded, and it sickened her. Eiranna could not help the thought that crept into her mind of what would have happened if Thorin had not intervened.

Thorin. That was an entirely different matter. She, of course, felt grateful, but there was fear. She had seen wildness within him she did not care for, that scared her to the core. It was entirely likely he would have killed the man, there within the tavern, if she had not stopped him. It terrified her when she realized she may not have minded too much if he had. Eiranna knew that Thorin's attempts to comfort her outside Morfeth came only from a place of kindness and caring, but she could not have his hands upon her. It frightened her too much. The roughness he had shown to her at the Inn had hurt her. She knew he meant not to shove her from him as he had, and it was not what troubled her. The way he had raised his voice and shouted at her had. If he could hurt her so effectively with only his voice, she wondered what other actions of his might have an even greater effect.

Eiranna entered the small structure that served as the Royal Family's home and made her way towards the small room she shared with Dis. There was nothing more she longed for, in that moment, than sleep. Eiranna heard Thorin's footsteps as he followed behind. "Eiranna!" he whispered, but she did not slow her steps. She stopped abruptly when she saw Prince Thrain. She had not noticed him previously as he hidden himself among the shadows of the room. In his hand, he held a small candle, which he raised to illuminate his view of Eiranna and Thorin.

"What reason is there for such a late return?" he demanded, concern and anger evident in his voice. The candlelight spread across Eiranna's face, and Prince Thrain noticed the tears that still stained her face. "Why have you been crying?" he asked, moving towards Thorin. The light caught the blood and newly forming bruises upon Thorin's face and Prince Thrain froze. "What is this?!" he said fiercely, yet keeping his voice hushed so as not to wake Dis who lay sleeping in the next room. "One of you will speak," Prince Thrain warned.

"There was an incident at the Inn," Thorin replied. Erianna noticed he kept his eyes averted from his father's as he spoke. "What sort of incident?" Prince Thrain pressed, coming within inches of Thorin's face. Thorin met his father's eyes and stared stubbornly, not speaking. After a long moment, Prince Thrain sighed. "I wish to speak with you both in the morning. Off with you, now." Eiranna turned and retreated into her bedchambers, leaving Thorin with his father.

* * *

In the morning, Eiranna rose early and prepared herself to meet with Prince Thrain. Her thoughts remained troubled, her emotions still jumbled. She attempted to push both aside as she dressed, and made her way towards Prince Thrain's chambers. There she found him and Thorin awaiting her arrival. Eiranna stood beside Thorin, as Prince Thrain regarded them quietly.

"I have been told, this morning, of a fight that occurred this past evening at the Inn involving a man and a Dwarf. It is safe to assume that the Dwarf in question is yourself, Thorin?"

Thorin nodded in response. "Please. Illuminate me as to what occurred," Prince Thrain pressed.

"A man attacked Eiranna, and I intercepted it before he was able to hurt her further."

Concern fell upon Prince Thrain's face. He turned his gaze to Eiranna. "Eiranna, are you alright? Were you hurt?"

"No, My Lord, I am unhurt. Shaken, mostly," she admitted, dropping her gaze to the floor as the memories of the previous evening flooded her mind.

He nodded. "For that, I am grateful. I wish to speak with my son, alone. I trust you will keep yourself occupied?"

Eiranna nodded and made her way towards the front of the house, but stopped at the sound of Prince Thrain's voice. "Eiranna, I do ask something of you though." "Of course," she replied. "Would you stay close to the settlement. For today, at least?" he asked. "As you wish," she consented, nodding. She turned and made her leave.

* * *

Thorin saw his father make sure that Eiranna had made her exit before he returned his focus and rage upon Thorin.

"We are on precarious ground with those that live in this region, as it is. We need not exasperate the situation by causing trouble in their taverns," Prince Thrain bellowed.

"So it would have been best to leave it be? To allow that man to continue pawing at her? To defile her?!" replied Thorin fiercely.

"I have been informed as to what went on last night. I am not saying that I condone what those men attempted to do, quite the opposite. But it was not your place to interfere. There is separate law in Morfeth, a law that is there for a reason. You cannot stomp in and deal out your own definition of the law. I worry by taking justice into your own hands, you may have placed a target upon your own head," Prince Thrain explained, worry and strain etched upon his features.

Thorin ignored his father's words. "She will not return to that place," Thorin stated, his eyes darkened as he spoke.

"Boy, listen close to my words," said Prince Thrain, his anger ignited. "You have no claim on her. You are not her husband, and therefore cannot forbid her to do anything." Thorin glared at his father, but made no reply.

Prince Thrain came close to Thorin and eyed him closely, his eyes softening. "I am not a stupid man, Thorin. I know you feel for her. If you wish to change the situation, I implore you to act. She will not remain free forever."

* * *

It was grew late into evening when Thorin sought out Eiranna. He found her in her bedchambers. The door lay open and her back was to him. She held her long braid and her hands worked at undoing it. She wore a simple cotton dress, maroon in colour, which swept down to the floor and covered the full length of her arms. It hugged the length of her body beautifully, and Thorin marveled at the sight. It continued to surprise him how easily her beauty stilled his heart. It had always been so from the moment he had first laid eyes upon her, years before. She was small, much smaller than he, with only a wisp of hair upon her face. Thorin knew it was as a result of the human blood which flowed through Eiranna's veins. It did not bother him much that her blood was not pure Dwarf, although sometimes he wondered if it should.

Eiranna seemed to sense someone watched her and turned. The maroon of her dress contrasted magnificently with the darkness of her hair and the Jade within her eyes. Thorin thought he noticed her eyes darken fearfully, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "May I enter?" he asked, softly. She nodded in response, but kept her eyes averted from his. He entered, slowly, and peered about the room. It was sparsely decorated, adorned mostly with trinkets of Dis's, but Thorin still saw Eiranna there, mostly evident by the books she possessed. Since they had arrived in Morfeth, she had accumulated a small collection of written works. It was rare to see her without one in her rare moments of leisure.

"There is a matter of some importance that I wish to discuss with you." She turned to regard him curiously. "I feel it would be pointless, at this point, to deny that I do not care for you." Thorin's words were abruptly cut off as he saw her raise her hand.

"I do not mean to interrupt your words, but I must stop you." He nodded for her to continue.

"Do not misunderstand me. My gratitude to you is beyond measure. I fear what may have happened if you had been there." Her eyes cast downwards as she spoke. "You must leave me be. At least for a bit. Please do not come to meet me at the Inn anymore. I am uncertain if I will return, but if I do, that is my request."

Thorin opened his mouth to offer protest, but closed it again at the sight of Eiranna's troubled, pained eyes. "Please," she pleaded. Thorin was unable to offer more than a nod.

"I am so very tired. If it does not cause much offense, I would ask you to leave me now," she said, turning her back, once more, so it faced him. Thorin stood, momentarily, frozen where he stood, before, accepting defeat, retreating from Eiranna.


	12. Chapter 11 - onwards to battle

Fifteen years had passed since the night Eiranna had requested space of Thorin, and space he had given her. He did not ignore her. The two remained civil, sharing a word or two occasionally, with the two still sharing common living space. Eiranna did return to the Inn, although was kept from duties within the tavern, and Thorin did not once come to meet her. However, if it was late in the evening when she finished at the Inn, Dwalin always seemed to have some pressing duties within the town he happened to be returning from, and he would escort her home. He was not a good liar and she saw through the thinly veiled story. She knew he had been sent by Thorin, but Eiranna did not protest.

Time marched on, and still Thorin kept his distance, respectably. The pain of the events of the past that had led to her request faded from her mind, and what she was left with was disappointment and longing. She saw Thorin almost daily, but Eiranna had come to realize she missed him. She missed the time she spent with him. Eiranna was certain she had missed her chance; a chance at what she did not know, but she had difficultly forgiving herself.

Since arriving in Dunland, the Dwarven Settlement outside Morfeth had grown in size and fortitude. It did not seem to please King Thror much though. It had been planned, for some time, that he would attempt to retake the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. Thorin was among those who would go, along with his brother, Frerin, and Prince Thrain. King Thror and his Dwarven Army were to leave that very next morning. The entire settlement had busied themselves making preparations and gathering items that would need to be brought along. Eiranna feared for the entire Royal Family, but much of that was reserved for Thorin. She prayed and hoped that he would return safely.

* * *

The next morning arrived, and the Dwarves who would go with King Thror were outside, preparing to leave. Assorted family members and loved ones mingled, saying their goodbyes. There were many tears. Eiranna stood aways off from the main group, observing. She watched as Dis bid farewell to what was her entire family. At 38, she was no longer the small girl Eiranna once knew. Eiranna could clearly see the emotion upon Dis's face and how she struggled to stay calm. Dis did not linger long after she had said her goodbyes, the pain far too much to bear.

Eiranna remained, uncertain whether she should approach Thorin. She had thought it was best not to, when she saw Thorin see her, surprise upon his face, and he made his way towards her. "You came to see us off?" he asked. "Aye, I did," she murmured. The pair stood facing one another quietly. Quite suddenly, Eiranna folded her arms around Thorin fiercely. She held tight to him, her hands grasping along his back, her fingers feeling amongst the clothes he wore. It was a moment before Thorin responded and brought his arms to wrap about her middle. Because of his taller stature, she felt herself lifted slightly off the ground. Their embrace was tight and full of desperation. Eiranna buried her face into his neck. She knew others were probably watching as the pair clung to one another, but, surprisingly, she found she cared little. "You will be safe?" she murmured amid his hair. "Always, m'Lady," he replied softly. It was then she heard someone call Thorin's name. She parted from Thorin to find Dwalin nearby. "We are moving out." Thorin nodded. "I am not far away. Go. I will follow." Dwalin turned to follow those who made their way from the settlement.

Eiranna's arms lay against her sides, as she watched Thorin bend down to gather his equipment and baggage. When he was once more upright, Thorin studied Eiranna closely, before he lifted his hand to her face. He ran one finger down the side of her face, and smiled sadly. "Take care," he said. As he made his leave with the other Dwarves, Eiranna spoke softly to no one but herself. "Please return to me." She did not notice her tears until they began to slide down her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 12 - success without reward

"They have returned!" Dis cried, as she entered the room. "Your father?" Eiranna answered. Her heart swelled at Dis's words. It had been many months, almost half a year to be exact, since King Thror had led his Dwarven army away to Moria. Eiranna's worry had not diminished, but steadily grew as each day passed. News that they may have returned safely would fill her with much needed relief.

"Yes! After so many months, they have returned home!" Dis cried excitedly, hugging Eiranna to her. She could feel the energetic excitement radiating from Dis, and it was difficult not to share in it. "I am told my father waits in his chambers. Will you come?" she asked, as she pulled back from Eiranna and tugged on her hand. Dis regarded Eiranna expectantly, awaiting her answer. "If you do not mind much, I will remain here. You have not seen your family in many months; I feel some time alone is necessary." "You are as much part of my family as I, and I expect Thorin would be pleased to see you," Dis said, a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she made the comment about Thorin. "That is extremely sweet, but you go," Eiranna replied. She could see mild disappointment in Dis's face, but she did not make further protest.

"But you will return promptly to give me the full report, yes?" Eiranna requested, smiling. Dis returned the smile. "Of course. I shall return," she replied, before she made her exit.

* * *

When Dis had returned to Eiranna later that day, she came bearing grave news. The Dwarves had been successful in their conquest of Moria, having successfully fought off and defeating numerous hordes of Orcs. Despite their apparent success, the Dwarves of Erebor were unable to enter the mines, due to the risk of some other far more dangerous foe residing within. Alas, there had also been many losses. It broke Eiranna's heart to learn that King Thror and Dis's brother Frerin were among those who lost their lives. She was unable to learn more specific details, because Dis was upset to the point of hysterics. Eiranna spent the remainder of the day consoling Dis.

* * *

Much later, long after the sun had set and the darkness of night had set in, Eiranna lay in her bed, unable to sleep. The tragic news from earlier that day had caused much unrest in her mind. Dis had finally settled down to a fitful sleep, and Eiranna found herself wishing to follow her friend. Sighing, Eiranna sat up from her bed and quietly slipped into her dressing gown. Slipping through the shadows, Eiranna made her way through her home towards the kitchen. As she rounded the corner into the Main Hall, she saw the fire from earlier still burned and sitting before it was Thorin. He looked up at her approach. Even amidst the shadows, Eiranna could see the strain and fatigue etched upon his face.

"Eiranna. It is too late an hour to be up." She slowly approached him, until she stood just beyond the chair where he sat. "Forgive me. I was unable to sleep and thought some warm milk would help. I will leave you be."

Thorin reached and caught hold of Eiranna's hand. "Stay." She looked first at her hand that was now held within Thorin's, and then at him. She saw the pleading within his eyes." "As you wish." Eiranna reluctantly dropped his hand and passed in front of Thorin and took the seat next to him. He stared broodily into the fire, unspeaking. She watched him silently as the pair sat next to one another. Thorin broke his gaze on the fire to look over at Eiranna, and she could see the shadows of injuries he sustained upon his face, areas of slight swelling, fading bruises, and healing cuts. She raised the arm nearest to Thorin and held her hand out to him. He took hold, and Eiranna gently squeezed his hand.

"I am so sorry, Thorin. The sorrow you must feel is beyond words." He bowed his head briefly, before turning his gaze, once more, to the still burning fire. There were no further words exchanged between the pair, yet their hands remained firmly clasped. Eiranna must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes, she was in her bed. She had no recollection of how she came to be there.


	14. Chapter 13 - the dangerous darkness

_**To the person who asked about Dis being pregnant with Fili, not yet. The Battle of Azanulbizar just concluded and that happens in 2799. Fili isn't born until 2859. **_

* * *

It had been one week since Thrain and his Dwarven army had returned to the settlement outside of Morfeth. Much uncertainty and disappointment remained; so many had given their lives, but it appeared to have all been in vain. The Dwarves of Erebor were no further ahead than before, and it could be argued, worse off. Thrain was now King since the death of his father at the Battle of Azanulbizar.

There had been much unrest within Eiranna's mind since her kin's return. Sleep, for the most part, still eluded her. On this particular evening, after everyone had settled to sleep and all was quiet, she dressed warmly and gathered a few possessions she thought she may need. She thought, perhaps, a short, brisk walk would help set her mind at ease, at least enough so she would be able to drift into sleep later.

As Eiranna made her way, the gravel crunched softly beneath her feet. She was not entirely familiar with the region, particularly after dark, so she reminded herself to stay close to the settlement. The forest where she walked was densely packed with trees, and she felt sheltered beneath them. It was a cool night and a soft breeze blew. It ruffled her hair as she walked. Lost in her thoughts, she did not take care to closely track her progress, and soon came into an area she was unfamiliar with. Rather than going any further, Eiranna turned and headed back towards the direction she had come from.

As she walked, she thought she heard something, a sound slightly behind her to the right. She stopped and listened close. She could hear nothing but the silence of the forest. Cautiously, she slowly continued walking. She had taken a dozen steps or so, before she heard the sound again, something akin to the sound of snapping branches. A tremor of fear ran through her body, and Eiranna looked fast around from left to right. Her eye caught movement, this time to her left. She reacted quickly, moving to the right and behind one of the large trees near to her. As she stood behind the elm, she heard clearly the sound of someone walking. As the it neared, she, involuntarily, clasped a hand over her mouth. The tension within her body increased to an unbearable limit as she sensed that whoever owned those steps was close, if not on the other side, to the tree she stood behind. For a long moment, she heard nothing. Then, the sound of retreating footsteps. Eiranna listened as the sound faded and then she heard nothing. Despite her body screaming at her to move, she stood still for a few moments longer to be absolutely sure what she heard was gone.

Staying close to the tree, she crept slowly around to the other side. Not seeing anything, Eiranna broke into a frantic run. Jumping over rocks and fallen branches, she headed in the direction away from where she had last heard the sound, and then shifted to where she thought her home was. As she flew past another in a series of many trees, she felt something grasp her by the hair. Her run came to an abrupt halt, and she was brought painfully to the ground to lay on her back. Standing over her was an Orc. Eiranna had never once been so close to an Orc, but based on the descriptions she had heard, she was sure in her assessment.

It knelt down towards her and grasped her hard by the jaw. It lifted her up slightly to meet it's face. "I will break each bone in your body, and I will start with this," it hissed. She felt its nails dig into her face as it squeezed her jaw. She cried out in pain. Despite Eiranna's best efforts to get away, she was unable to move from her position and break the Orc's hold on her. Before she knew what happened, the Orc's hand's was suddenly around her neck, pinning her to ground. As she thrashed against its hold, it lowered itself onto her legs, pinning her lower half. She screamed out against the pressure upon her body. The Orc then began to tighten its hold on her neck.

_I can't breathe, _Eiranna thought. Her free arm felt the ground desperately in an attempt to find something to knock the beast off her. Her hand wrapped around a small boulder just as she could see darkness at the edge of her sight. In one swift motion, Eiranna brought the rock up and made contact with the Orc's head. Due more to surprise than actual injury, it loosened its grip on her neck and lower half. Gasping for breath, Eiranna rolled over onto her front and clawed at the ground, in a desperate attempt to flee.

From behind, she heard the Orc hiss. It seized her by the hair again and jerked her backwards. She tumbled over the rough, gravelled ground before her body slammed against the trunk of an elm tree. Amidst her disorientation, Eiranna thought she heard another voice, one unlike the shrill, piercing voice of the Orc. She attempted to raise herself, but crippling pain coursed through her. Eiranna cried out once before she saw only darkness.


	15. Chapter 14 - so it begins

**_I have finally come to the point where my story needs that M rating. I hope you guys like :)_**

* * *

As her eyes slowly opened, Eiranna tried to remember where she was, but she felt so utterly disoriented. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings. She was indoors, that much she could discern, but in a room unfamiliar to her. The door to the room was closed, and she could hear a fire and feel its warmth upon her face. The furnishings were simple and modest. What was evident to her was she was in someone's bedchambers.

Forcing herself to sit up, Eiranna softly cried out in pain. Looking down, she noticed bandages covering the majority of her right arm. The memories slowly returned. But how did she manage to get away? And where exactly did she get away to?

"I hope you do not mind too much. I took the liberty of cleaning and dressing your wound." I deep, throaty voice startled Eiranna, a voice she recognized. She looked up sharply to find Thorin watching her from the far corner of the room, half hidden by shadows. _I am in Thorin's bedchambers_, Eiranna realized, frozen in place. Since returning the week before, Thorin was no longer sharing the home of his father; he had moved into a private residence. Eiranna had not been inside, until now.

"Uhh, no. How did I come to be … here?" she stammered in response, attempting to gather her thoughts in her disorientation. Her confusion must have been plain on her face for Thorin began to explain. "You were attacked by an Orc. You put up a valiant fight, but it managed to gouge your arm fairly badly. You lost consciousness. I finished the foul thing off, and I took you home."

Still feeling as if there were pieces missing, Eiranna asked, "You were there?! What were you doing?" "I saw you leave earlier. I followed," he answered, frustration clear upon his face as if the answer to her question was obvious. It was now that Eiranna noticed the growing anger upon Thorin's face. "You are a fool to have wandered off as you did." Eiranna lowered her head, in shame. "I know," she whispered.

"Is this something you do often?! Leaving the borders of our city after dark?!" the volume of his voice increasing as he came towards her. Eiranna shrunk backwards as he neared her. "I was only …" she stammered, desperately searching for the words that would soothe Thorin's anger. "Will you look at me when I speak?! You were only what?! Illuminate me," he roared.

Anger began to bubble up within Eiranna. "Do not shout at me! What does it matter, anyway? There is no reason why you should be so angry with me. I am no concern of yours, really. I am only some burden placed upon you by your father. Any responsibility or care you feel for me is due to some sense of duty as his ward."

"Is that what you think? That I followed you out of a sense of _duty_?! Do you not think that if you were indeed such a burden I would wish to be free of you? I would not have troubled myself if that was the case …" His words came to an abrupt end.

"Then why?" she asked, curiosity crept into her voice. Her eyes met his. His face showed confusion to the question put before him. "Follow me, I mean," she continued.

The anger eased in Thorin's eyes. She watched as his eyes wandered about the room. He looked at Eiranna for a long moment before he spoke. "You are an honourable women, Eiranna. You have displayed nothing but loyalty to myself and my family."

His eyes held hers in a fierce gaze as he continued, "I care for you. Deeply. I would grieve at the loss of you. I fear I could not bear it." As he spoke, Thorin approached Eiranna, and after a moment's hesitation, sat on the bed mere inches from where she lay. She felt her body stiffen. She could not have been more surprised. A chill swept over her body. For a long moment, there was only silence as the two looked at each other. It was Thorin who broke the silence.

"Let me ask you a question, Eiranna. Why is it you have not taken a mate? I know of offers for your hand. You are not bound to my family, yet there is no evidence you desire to leave. Dis is in no need of a companion at her age." His eyes searched her face as he spoke.

Eiranna was caught off guard by the bluntness of his question. Choosing her words carefully, she said, "For where would I go? Besides my father, yours is the only family I have known. I have been treated with care and compassion. This is my home. I have no need for any other." She paused before she continued. "I should like to pose the same question to you. Why is it you have not yet married? It is clearly of importance to your father, and there is no shortage of female interest."

A smile played at the corner of Thorin's mouth. "There was one, some years back. I had even approached her with the intention of asking for her hand." Eiranna felt the hotness of her blush as it spread across her face. "Do you know of whom I speak?" he asked, his voice but a whisper. She studied the bedspread beneath her hand in attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Eiranna, what is it you most desire?" Thorin tilted his head as he spoke. She paused a moment before she spoke. "What I desire? Children, a husband … a family," she answered softly, keeping her eyes deliberately averted from his. A soft hmmm was all Thorin offered in response.

"I am eternally grateful to you," she admitted softly. "You have saved me, yet again, and I do thank you." After a moment's hesitation and a small shake of her head, Eiranna continued," I should go. Dis will worry if she wakes and I am not there." Thorin considered her words for a moment before lifting his hand from the bed and bringing close to Eiranna's. She froze in place and watched wordlessly as it hovered above hers, so close it ought to be touching.

Thorin raised his eyes to her face. "What if I could give you what you so desire?" he murmured. Then using only his middle finger, he began to lightly trail his finger along the back of her hand. Eiranna, involuntarily, shut her eyes. After a moment, she felt his hand wrap around hers, its warmth radiated the entirety of her arm. His thumb grazed the back of her hand before his fingers climbed the length of her arm. The lightness to his touch drove her to near madness, and the smallest of gasps escaped Eiranna's mouth. His fingers traveled, slowly, along her shoulders, up her neck, to her jaw, where his hand lightly cupped the side of her face. "Eiranna," The sound of his voice startled her and she opened her eyes. He was studying her closely, holding her eyes before moving downwards to rest on her lips. Eiranna could plainly see the longing and desire upon his face. Rather self-consciously, she pressed her lips together.

"Do I make you nervous?" Thorin asked, softly. In response, Eiranna could only nod. "There is no need to be nervous, sweet girl," he whispered, before pressing his lips upon hers. The kiss was deep and slow. Eiranna's eyes remained closed as Thorin drew back and rested his forehead upon hers. Eiranna slowly opened her eyes to find Thorin's eyes on her. "If you do not wish this, speak now. I will not take you against your will," he whispered. She could feel Thorin's breathe upon her as he spoke. Her lips against his served as wordless confirmation of Eiranna's willingness. As their kiss deepened and became more passionate, Eiranna rose onto her knees and turned herself towards Thorin. He matched her movement by rising along with her, so that he was now standing. He placed his hands firmly around her hips, before slowly wrapping his arms around her midsection, crushing her tight to him.

Thorin held Eiranna fiercely for a long moment, before he pulled away slightly. She felt his hands slowly rise along her back to where the lacing of her dress was. "Undo it," she murmured softly against his mouth, before pressing her lips against his again. She could feel his fingers working at the lacing, before, after what felt an eternity, it gave. Eiranna parted from Thorin's lips and moved away from him. Still kneeling on the bed, Eiranna reached to where her dress sat on her shoulders and pulled it away and down her arms, careful to avoid the injured area. Her eyes did not leave his. The top portion of her dress was now bunched at her hips. Eiranna watched Thorin's eyes move along her body, drinking her in. He raised his arm and beginning at her neck, he ran his fingers lightly over the length of her chest and abdomen. She trembled at the touch. "I have watched you for so long. How I have longed to touch your skin," she heard him murmur. Thorin brought his hand up to cup her right breast tenderly. He moved to her and brought his head to the nape of her neck. He began to kiss her, moving downwards, over her breasts, and along her stomach. All the while, Eiranna remained kneeling on the bed, her fingers moving within his hair.

Before she knew what happened, Eiranna was lying on her back on the bed, with Thorin above her. She raised herself from where she lay upon Thorin's bed. He did not move from her and their mouths were dangerously close. She could feel his breathe. Eiranna reached to the back of her dress and pulled the lacing free. She reached up and began gathering Thorin's hair. She used the lacing to tie it back. As she did this, he brought his arms to fold her into a tight embrace, his face nestled in the crook of her neck. Thorin's beard was rough against her skin as he moved over the space of her neck, planting light kisses as he went. Eiranna felt him breathe the scent of her in. She heard him murmur something against her skin. "What was that?" she questioned. He pulled back to look at her. "Lilacs. You always smell of lilacs."

"Do not take offense at what I am to ask you," he said softly in her ear. "Have you been with a man?" She shook her head. He nodded, approvingly. "I will claim you, and you will be mine." He pulled her dress, still remained bunched at her hips, and undergarments down the length of her legs and tossed them onto the floor. Her nerves overwhelmed her and she trembled uncontrollably. She couldn't help but be embarrassed by her nakedness. Thorin resumed his position above her, and as she watched, shed his shirt, which came to rest with Eiranna's clothes upon the floor. He reached down to her hand. He grasped it and brought it to rest upon his chest. She thought she could faintly hear his heartbeat beneath his chest. She could feel Thorin's firm, well-built muscles from his years of labor and war. Eiranna felt somewhat mesmerized by his muscular form and had difficulty looking away. Thorin bent down to her, and into her ear whispered, "I will take you now."

Eiranna closed her eyes, and she could hear Thorin's movements to free himself from the pants he wore. She felt his hands on the inside of her knees before he slowly spread her legs apart. She whimpered as he brushed his fingers up the outside of her legs. "Eiranna, open your eyes." She did as requested and saw he watched her intensely. "This may hurt. Just focus on me." Eiranna nodded. Thorin paused but a moment, before he entered her in one swift thrust, claiming her as his own. She cried out as he tore through her. Her trembling increased as pain spread outwards from her abdomen. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. Thorin froze at the sound of her yelp and the sight of her newly formed tears. He lifted a hand to gently grasp Eiranna under her chin. "Shall we stop?" he asked. She could clearly see the concern upon his face. She shook her head frantically, and he nodded. Thorin continued his thrusts, slowly and cautiously. His eyes remained locked upon Eiranna's, only breaking it to tenderly kiss her lips from time to time. As he went, the pain Eiranna initially felt subsided and eased into something akin to pleasure. She felt entirely consumed by Thorin and felt a closeness she had never before experienced in her life.

Exhaustion soon came upon Eiranna. Thorin, sensing her fatigue, pulled from her and shifted his body to rest beside hers. The pair lay facing one another. Thorin brought his hand to caress the side of her face, and she smiled sleepily. Eiranna held his eyes as long she could, before sleep finally took her.


	16. Chapter 15 - dawn's new light

_**Hooray! I am so excited to finally be able to write them together now. I hope you guys like this chapter and what will be coming in the next chapters :)**_

_**Also, I am adding Dis into the mix, so some sections will be written from her perspective.**_

* * *

Thorin lay on his side. Eiranna was on her stomach, still asleep, her head positioned to face him. He watched her. He liked her here, in his bed. It was as it should be. Thorin brought his thumb to her bottom lip and lightly swept it across, caressing the soft, thin skin. She stirred in her sleep, but did not wake. Her long hair, tightly braided the night before, had mostly come loose, and it spread widely about her. Thorin took hold of a long strand near to him and ran it through his fingers. In her sleep, Eiranna uttered a soft sigh, and shifted, fitfully, from her stomach to her side. Her back was now to Thorin's front. She had not clothed herself after their coupling the night before, and her naked back was exposed to him. Thorin inched closer and lightly kissed her shoulder, before trailing his index finger down the middle part of her back.

Evidently, his touch woke her, for Thorin saw her head move, which was followed by a soft yawn. "Good morning," he murmured into her back. It took a moment before Eiranna, slowly, turned her body to face his. She looked slightly stunned and disoriented, but not displeased. Thorin thought her nerves were getting the better of her, for she buried most of her face in one of blankets that covered them. Her features below her eyes were shielded from him. He reached up and pulled the blanket gently from her face. He was pleased to discover she was smiling shyly. He matched her smile, before pressing his lips upon hers. "I trust you slept well?" he asked, against Eiranna's mouth. "Aye, I did," she replied, quietly. Thorin's eyed dropped to the location of her injured arm. "How is your arm feeling?" "It hurts," she admitted. "Let us see what we can do about that," Thorin said, as he peeled the blankets from him and stood. He bent to the floor to retrieve his trousers. As he shrugged them on, he caught Eiranna watching him, her face flushed. He approached her, bare chested. Thorin sat on the edge of the bed, and he held his arm to her. "May I see?"

Eiranna sat up in bed, tucking her legs beneath her. She held the sheet across her naked form self-consciously. Her dark hair, some hidden beneath the sheet, cascaded across her shoulders and down her front. She lifted her injured arm and placed it into Thorin's waiting hand. The movement caused the sheet to shift slightly, exposing the majority of her right breast. She was unaware until she noticed Thorin's attention had shifted, and she quickly covered herself with the sheet. "There is no reason to shield yourself from me, Eiranna." She dropped her gaze, her face flushed red. "Tell me your thoughts," he inquired, as he placed a finger beneath her chin and brought her face to meet his. "I am not the first to have been in your bed," she murmured, so quiet Thorin strained to hear her words. "I am no different from those who came before."

Thorin paused a moment before he made his reply. "You are not the first to lay with me. I will not deny that. There are certain expectations I have had to fulfill as a male of my particular standing," he admitted. He watched as her eyes clouded. His words left her troubled. "But do not doubt your importance to me," Thorin continued. "This may be the first time you have been in my bed, but it will not be the last. You are the only woman who will lie upon my bed from this moment onward." He allowed her a moment to process his words, before kissing her once more. "Now, let us see to your arm."

Thorin removed the bandages he had applied the night before, exposing her injured arm. The skin beneath was angrily red and swollen, but had, thankfully, stopped bleeding. He gently put a finger to it, causing Eiranna to cry out softly. "It needs a thorough cleaning is all; you will be fine," he said, patting her hand. He stood and made his way toward the medical supplies he had used the previous night. Before he was able to return to the bed, Thorin heard someone rapping loudly against the main door. He turned toward Eiranna. "Wait here until I return," he said, pausing briefly in wait of her acknowledgment. She nodded, and Thorin made his way to the front of his home to discover what was so urgently needed of him.

* * *

As Dis stood waiting outside the main door to Thorin's home, her expression was one of concern. She danced nervously from foot to foot as she waited for her brother to answer. It was a moment before she heard footsteps approach on the other side. As the door opened, Dis did not wait for her brother's greeting before she spoke. "Have you seen Eiranna? She is not in her bedchambers, and her bed has not been slept in. I am worried, as is father."

"You need not, sister. She is here," Thorin answered calmly, motioning Dis in with hand. "She's here? Why is she here?" she asked, as she passed through the entryway and into the Main Hall, a puzzled expression upon her face. "There was an incident last night with an Orc, and Eiranna was injured. Afterwards, I brought her here," answered Thorin. "What?! Is she alright? What happened?" Dis cringed, inwardly, at how frantic she sounded and willed herself to remain calm. "Eiranna was outside the city when an Orc came upon her. She sustained an injury to her right arm, caused by the creature's claws. I will explain in detail a bit later." "What reason did you both have for leaving the city so late?" Dis asked. "I happened to see her leave, and, out of concern, I followed." Dis stared at her brother, studying him closely. He stood before her, bare chested, sleep still clearly upon his face. Her confusion, so plain upon her face before, slowly cleared as realization hit. "Oh. Yes, I see." Dis pressed her hand upon Thorin's arm. "I am thankful you did."

"Where is she, now?" Dis asked. "In my bedchambers," Thorin replied. "She slept in your bed?" Dis asked, unable to hide the surprise upon her face. Thorin only nodded. "And where did you sleep, if I may be so bold?" Dis crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Sister, you are entering territory that is no concern of yours. You would do well to discontinue this line of questioning," Thorin answered sharply. Dis saw the warning upon his face and concluded pressing him further would lead to unpleasantries. She did not require the information from Thorin, anyway; she would simply ask Eiranna later on.

"I shall speak with father. Would it trouble you much to stay with her? Her wounds will need to be redressed, and I think she will be unable to do that herself," Thorin requested. "Of course, it would be no trouble," Dis replied, smiling at her brother. "Allow me a moment to speak with her in private," he said, before disappearing into his bedchambers. He closed the door behind him. Dis could hear the sound of muffled voices, but could not make out any distinct words. It was not long before Thorin re-emerged, completely clothed. "Dis, you may go in. I shall return soon." Before he passed by Dis, her hand caught him by the arm. "She cannot see straight at the thought of you. It has always been so," Dis spoke softly, seriousness within her eyes. Thorin paused before he bent to press a light kiss upon his sister's cheek. Dis watched as he made his exit, before slipping into the bedchambers where Eiranna waited.


	17. Chapter 16 - fusion of two

Since that morning, neither Dis nor Eiranna had spoken much. Dis kept glancing at Eiranna, curiosity from her many unanswered questions clear upon her face, but Eiranna did not have information to offer. She was uncertain of her standing, of where she belonged, now that she had become tangled up with Thorin. She knew his words were genuine. He had left so swiftly that morning, she knew not what he wanted and expected of her. Eiranna had not seen him the remainder of her day. After Dis had cleaned and re-bandaged her arm, they had returned to King Thrain's home. The King nor Thorin were seen. Dis knew not where either was. The afternoon passed with relative ease. Dis and Eiranna busied themselves cleaning and organizing the household, and as it grew later, began preparing for supper.

Eiranna was setting places at the table when King Thrain entered. She had found the mounting strain upon his face alarming. He had been different since he had returned from Moria; quiet, distant. Eiranna knew he rightly grieved for his father and his youngest son, Frerin, but still she worried for him. King Thrain offered his daughter a private greeting, before turning to Eiranna. "I am pleased to see you have come home in relatively one piece. I think it wise to refrain from wandering off after dark?" He raised his eyebrows as he spoke. "Yes, Sire," she responded softly. He removed the heavy furs he wore and sat at the head of the table. From his mouth escaped a weary sigh. "What of Thorin, Father?" Dis inquired. "He will be along shortly," King Thrain answered. "It is unnecessary to wait."

They had each taken their portions to fill their plates and were now sitting, when Eiranna heard Thorin enter from behind. Nerves that had lain dormant all afternoon sprung free within her stomach. "Thorin! That was exceptionally well timed! We were only just about to eat," said Dis, who, from her position across from Eiranna, had a clear view of Thorin.

"Please accept my apologies for having kept you waiting." His voice was close. Eiranna felt his hand upon her back, and she turned her head upwards to meet his gaze. He smiled, slowly moving his hand down to the small of her back, before kissing her softly. Eiranna glanced at Dis, whose mouth had formed into a bright smile. King Thrain appeared impassive to his son's show of affection. As Thorin took the seat beside Eiranna, she took hold of his plate and stood. His eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, but returned to normal as she began filling his plate. Eiranna paused before each food item, eyes lifted to Thorin's, and he offered her small nods for those he wished for. When she had finished, she placed the full plate before Thorin, and returned to her seat beside him. As they begun eating, Eiranna felt Thorin's hand slip into the hand she left resting on her lap. Their meal was pleasant enough. The air was filled mostly with the voices of Thorin and his father, discussing various political matters. Thorin's hand did not leave Eiranna's until their meal had concluded, and she stood to begin cleaning up.

* * *

Eiranna was alone in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner, when she heard Thorin approach. "You have your belongings collected?" he asked. "My belongings?" she asked, turning to face him. "I am confused."

"You are coming with me," he stated. "I had only assumed you might prefer to bring your possessions along." His eyes shone teasingly.

"You wish for me to live with you?!" Eiranna asked, slightly stunned. "Aye, I do," Thorin answered, an expression of surprise upon his face.

"It will not anger your father?" she inquired.

Thorin shook his head. "I have spoken to my father. He has no objections."

Eiranna nodded. "I will finish here and then fetch my belonging, if that's agreeable?"

"More than agreeable, my Lady. I will leave you to your tasks," Thorin said, smiling, before he turned and left her, once more, alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Eiranna stood, alone, in Thorin's bedchambers. Her belongings lay scattered about the room; books piled in the corner, clothes strewn on the bed and chairs. As she stood pondering where to house her possessions, she felt Thorin's arms wrap around her middle. He pulled her close, and Eiranna rested her weight upon him, her head only just clearing the top of his shoulder. His head dropped into the nook of her neck. He lightly kneaded and kissed the skin there with his mouth. She shivered, as her breathing sped at a near frantic pace.

"Is your arm still offering you pain?" Thorin murmured into her ear. "Yes," she said softly, answering honestly. He pulled his head from her neck, the tone of his voice changed to serious. "Has the bandage been changed recently?" Eiranna shook her head. "Not since Dis did it this morning." "It requires changing then," he stated. Thorin detangled himself from Eiranna and came around to face her. He led her, by the hand, to one of the chairs that sat by the fire, and positioned her there. He turned to gather what he would need and returned. He knelt before her and removed the bandage from her arm. "It is healing nicely," he said, smiling up at her. She watched as he effortlessly worked on her injury. Despite the occasional swell of pain, Eiranna suppressed the urge to cry out. It did not take him long before he had cleaned and re-bandaged her arm.

Thorin stood and walked to the table which sat beside the bed. As he knelt, once more, beside her, she could see he held something within his hand. "I wish to take you as my wife." Upon hearing his words, Eiranna's mouth dropped open and a chill passed through her body. Thorin lifted her hand in his, and, upon her finger, he slipped a ring. Eiranna studied the object now resting on her finger. It consisted of the brightest silver she had seen, and within the setting sat the most vibrant emerald she had laid her eyes upon. The pure beauty of it took her breathe away. She was speechless. Unconsciously, Eiranna clapped her free hand over her mouth. "I had this made many years ago. It was made specifically for your wear. It matches your eyes," Thorin explained. His eyes softened as he spoke.

Eiranna silently studied what resided upon her finger. She shot from her seated position to Thorin and wrapped her arms around his chest and nestled her head onto his shoulder. "I love you. For many years, I've loved you. I, of course, accept," she whispered into his ear. She did not see, but could feel his smile. He pulled her from him and kissed her hard. His tongue entered her mouth, probing hers teasingly. She matched his movements with her own tongue. Eiranna knew not how much time had passed when she pulled from him, breathless and gasping.

"This must not have been easy to come by," Eiranna breathed, after she had calmed herself some. She could not shake how stunned she felt. "It has been with me since we fled Erebor," he said. Her head shot up in surprise. She looked upon Thorin, wide eyed. "You have had it so long?!" He nodded. "I know not what to say," she stammered, still utterly stunned. "I am still attempting to wrap my thoughts around the events of the past two days. I have thought on this moment for so long, yet I feel it has come so quickly."

"It does not feel so for me. I have been tangled within your grasp since I first laid eyes upon you. It has, at long last, finally come to pass that you have agreed to be mine," he said. Thorin pressed his mouth upon hers. It was a kiss of pure passion, which deepened as it continued. Quite suddenly, she heard a growl rumble from deep with Thorin's throat. Eiranna let out a small yelp of surprise as Thorin lifted her from the ground. He had her over his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her backside.

"My clothes?!" she cried, as Thorin threw her upon the bed atop them. "Forget the clothes," Thorin growled. "But they will wrinkle and may tear," she explained in mock seriousness. "I will have more made for you. Stop talking," he ordered, as he shoved the skirt of her dress up around her waist and pulled her undergarments down. Eiranna watched as he freed himself from his trousers. He grasped her by the waist and pulled her down to him. This coupling differed from the previous night. Any ounce of gentleness was now gone; it was full of frenzy and urgency. Thorin slammed into her, and she gasped aloud and, for a moment, lost her breath. She could feel him as she could not the previous evening. He filled her completely, and she felt as if she might come apart. It made her toes curl. As he continued, she felt she could not get her bearings, and she cried out with each of Thorin's thrusts. Eiranna held fiercely to him; arms clung around his back to his shoulders, and legs wrapped around his lower back. It continued to where Eiranna thought she could take no more. It was then that she felt Thorin's release within her.

He lay atop her, still inside her. His breathing was fast and frantic, but she could hear it slow and begin to return to normal as they lay together. Eiranna, herself, struggled to calm herself. Her heart beat at an unadulterated pace and she felt sticky with sweat. Thorin still wore his shirt, but his trousers had gathered just below his knees. In their passion, he had not bothered to remove them completely. Eiranna could not prevent the smile that spread across her face. "What a sight we must be," she murmured. There was an expression of confusion upon Thorin's face at her words. "Explain," he inquired. "You had not bothered to remove your trousers, and my undergarments are still pooled around my ankles," Eiranna explained. A soft chuckle escaped Thorin's mouth, as he spoke. "Yes, aren't we just."


	18. Chapter 17 - bridging the gap

**_A short little chapter tonight. More in the next couple days :) _**

* * *

The news of Thorin's engagement spread swiftly throughout the Dwarven settlement. Although the Royal Family's status was far from its prior glory, with Thorin labouring in the nearby village daily, the news was still cause for celebration, and, to Eiranna's dismay, much gossip. Despite her position within the King's household, she had escaped notice and most public attention, aside from the occasional whisper. When it became public knowledge that it was she who Thorin had intended to wed, the scrutiny increased exponentially and was, at times, unbearable. Eiranna could feel eyes upon her as she walked about the settlement. It made her uncomfortable, although she did her best to keep it from her mind. Those who had vied for Thorin's attention behaved particularly awfully. She would, occasionally, catch a word or two as she passed, and usually wished she had not. One particular day, she had passed a small group of female Dwarves and heard one say that it was a pity Thorin had chosen to waste himself with the half-breed servant girl. She flinched at the words, and had paused briefly, debating whether to speak up. In the end, she had continued walking. Eiranna did not discuss this with Thorin, feeling it so petty and trivial it was not worth bothering him about.

Eiranna would have sought comfort from Shanna and her tasks at the Inn, but a few days after their engagement, when she had mentioned her intent to travel into town, Thorin had forbidden her to return, stating that there was no need for her to work when he was there to care for her. She had been upset, but had not made any objections, although she wished she had. She missed it, and she missed Shanna. Instead, Eiranna had fallen to her books, her constant companion, as well as spending much time with Dis, who was beside herself with happiness over the news of Thorin and Eiranna's engagement. It served as a welcome distraction for Dis, who had struggled with her grief over the loss of her brother and her grandfather. Eiranna had discussed the situation and her feelings with Dis briefly. Dis explained to her that Thorin only wished to keep her safe and protected within their, relatively, safe haven. She had continued to say that Dwarven males are, traditionally, fiercely protective and jealous of what is theirs, including their mates. Eiranna was unaccustomed to such restrictions. Her father had always allowed her to do as she wished, within reason, and King Thrain allowed her much the same freedom.

Although King Thrain did not object of his son's choice of wife, he had some reservations due to their relatively young ages. The majority of Dwarves wed around an age of 100. Thorin was only 54 and Eiranna had yet to reach her fiftieth year. King Thrain had spoken to each, separately, about waiting some years before marrying. Despite his attempts, both were adamant of their feelings on the matter and did not wish to wait. King Thrain had known there would be no convincing Thorin; he knew how his son felt for his intended bride.

It had been a simple ceremony, which took place two months after Thorin had asked Eiranna to be his wife. There had been brief discussion of making the union a public event, but Eiranna had stated her desire it be kept private, and so it was. Aside from King Thrain and Dis, there were only a few who were privy to be in attendance. Two attendees were Dwalin, Thorin's childhood friend, and his elder brother Balin, who served as councilman to King Thrain. The King, himself, officiated the ceremony. Despite Eiranna's human heritage, the ceremony followed traditional Dwarven marriage union customs, and she made no objections as such. It was short and to the point. Thorin had given Eiranna a ring that had been worn by his mother. It was to serve as her wedding ring. There was no grand celebration, only a simply dinner. Afterwards, Thorin had carried his wife into their bedchambers, and after their first coupling as husband and wife, had fallen asleep in one another's arms.

After the news of Thorin's marriage had made the rounds within the Dwarven settlement, residents whispered amongst themselves how long it would be before an announcement of another kind would be made. That of an expected child.


	19. Chapter 18 - memories of war

**_Just a little note to say thank you for all the lovely reviews. I am glad people are enjoying my little story :) _**

* * *

When Eiranna woke, Thorin did not lay beside her in their bed. She knew not what time it was, but judging from the darkness that lay outside the room's window, she figured it was late. She rolled onto her back and surveyed the room quickly. She saw the fireplace was alight with fire; a fire that had not been burning when they had gone to bed. Eiranna could not see Thorin's entire figure, but saw his left hand resting on the armrest of the chair in which he sat before the fire. She propped herself into an upright position, positioning her arms behind her to support her weight. She sat quietly, watching for any evidence from Thorin that he knew she was now awake. When there was no sign of movement, Eiranna slid out of bed and made her way to her husband. When she stood alongside Thorin, she slid her hand behind his head to rest it on the back of his neck. He started at her touch. "Thorin," Eiranna said softly, gently squeezing the flesh on his neck. He raised his eyes to meet hers, and she could see the angst that lay there. "It is late." "I could not sleep. I apologize if I woke you," Thorin replied. Eiranna shook her head. "No, you did not wake me." Silence resumed. Eiranna stood beside him. Her hand had moved from his neck to his scalp, where she continued to massage his skin.

"You have not been sleeping much as of late," Eiranna said tentatively. "What troubles you?" Suddenly, she felt Thorin's hands wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him, until she was sitting upon his lap. Eiranna brought her legs up, tucking them underneath her. His hand traveled down her leg and back, returning to her hip before resting on her stomach. His hand rustled the soft, thin material of her night gown. Thorin's eyes traveled along with the movement of his hand, until he raised his eyes to meet hers. "You are so beautiful," he murmured. A small smile appeared on Eiranna's face at his words. She lifted her hand to his face, running it, slowly, along the underside of his chin. "You flatter me, but I feel it is but a stall tactic." A deep sigh came from Thorin's mouth, as he rubbed at his temples.

"What is it?" she said, as she moved her free hand to his face and cradled his head between her hands. "I close my eyes, and all I see is blood. It is happening more often," he whispered, mournfully. Eiranna's lips parted slightly at his words. She could feel the alarm upon her face and felt it within her. "It is Moria you speak of?" she whispered. Thorin nodded. "So many slaughtered, my own family among them. I still hear the screams. And what was the purpose of it all? It has brought us no closer to an established home. It was all in vain."

Eiranna shook her head. "Your Grandfather meant well. He had the best of intentions for his people. The tragedy of so many lives lost cannot be overstated, but it was not in vain." She paused before continuing. "I know you grieve for him and for your brother." Eiranna saw the sadness that filled Thorin's face at the mention of his brother. "Frerin, he was foolish. He launched himself into battle away from those who would offer him protection. He was exposed to the enemy. He was always so impulsive, and it was his downfall."

Eiranna thought carefully on Thorin's words, as she studied his face. "You feel responsible for him?" she asked quietly. He nodded. "You are not at fault for Frerin's death. You must know this. You have no reason to feel guilt. We are all responsible for ourselves. He put himself in the path of danger. His death is a result of his actions, not yours."

Eiranna felt Thorin stiffen at her words, and his face tensed with anger. He swiped Eiranna's hand from his face. "I was his elder brother. It was my duty to watch out for him, to protect him. It was not his time to die." "I do not mean to anger you, or desecrate Frerin's memory. Please do not misunderstand me. From what I knew of him, I am sure he fought valiantly. But you cannot protect everyone. It is not possible. Nor can you continue to torture yourself. You must try and move past it. It is what it is. Nothing will change what has happened. Remember your brother for who he was. Grieve for him, but do not allow yourself to be tethered to his death."

Eiranna felt Thorin's body ease gradually free from anger, and she relaxed against his chest. The two remained pressed to one another, Thorin sitting in the chair with Eiranna curled against him. She was unaware how close she was to sleep, until Thorin's softly spoken words drew her from it. "You comfort me."

She looked up to him before she spoke. "I am here for you. Always."


	20. Chapter 19 - pushing always forward

It had grown dark as Thorin finished up his work for the day in the forge in Morfeth. He had been working tirelessly, day after day. It was unending agony. Thorin grew tired and more irritated of the menial tasks he was made to complete. It did not help that the human men who worked alongside him in the forge made each day difficult to bear. To them, Thorin was beneath them and they were disgusted to have to work in the presence of a Dwarf, and they took every opportunity to inform Thorin of their feelings. It became harder to bite his tongue at the thinly veiled insults and cruel words hurled at him. It was all he could do to keep his head down and get done what needed to be done. He told himself that it would not always be this way, that one day he and his people would, once more, have the prestige and prosperity that had been unjustly stolen from them. Alas, it was on days such as these that he could not even convince himself of the likelihood of his words.

As Thorin made his way closer to the Dwarven settlement, he felt the weariness within him increase with each step he took. His thoughts were focused on three things: food, sleep, and Eiranna. As he entered the settlement, he looked up to see Balin making his way towards him.

"Balin," Thorin said in greeting, not slowing his stride. Balin nodded. "I have instructions to send you to see your father." Thorin's shoulders sagged in weariness. _Does this day have no end, _he thought to himself. "Can it not wait until the morning? It is growing late, and I am exhausted."

Balin shook his head. "I am sorry, laddie. I do not believe it can. Your father was quite clear he wishes to see you tonight," replied 's eyes narrowed in frustration. "Very well," he grunted and followed behind Balin as he led Thorin towards his father's home.

When Thorin entered his father's home, he made his way through the main house and into the his father's chambers. King Thrain was sitting upon a large chair facing the doorway, clearly awaiting Thorin's arrival. He made no sound, but his eyes followed Thorin as he approached. "You kept me waiting for quite some time," he said finally.

"I do not mean disrespect father. It has been a long day, and I am tired and hungry," said Thorin, making no attempts to hide the impatience in his voice. "All I wish is to be home. What have you sought me out for?"

"We are leaving in a week's time," King Thrain said simply.

His words caught Thorin's attention. His brow furrowed in confusion. "Leaving? Where is it you would have us go?"

"The Blue Mountains."

"Is that wise?" Thorin asked. "It will not be too long before Winter is upon us. If we are to travel from here, would it not be smarter to wait until the first of the Spring months?"

"I am done waiting. I wish to be free of this place. We have no home and no worthwhile possessions. We struggle day after day. We are like beggars, and I am tired of it. We will make for Blue Mountains, and we will, once more, have a home."

Thorin studied his father for a moment before replying. "I sense it is not something that is up for discussion."

King Thrain shook his head. "It has been decided. We will leave in seven days. I bid you to organize yourself and make preparations to be ready to move at that time."

Thorin nodded and turned to leave.

"How long has it been since you wed Eiranna?" Thorin stopped at his father's words.

"Six months, father."

"She is not yet with child. Why is that?"

Thorin whipped around to face him. "Father! That is not your concern."

"Spare me from your declarations of modesty. You do not have the luxury of privacy nor time. Your Grandfather and your brother have been slaughtered. We are on the brink of fading out entirely. I wish for heirs. Stop wasting time and see to it."

Thorin stood, stunned. "How can you demand such a thing …" he began.

"I have said all I wish to," King Thrain interrupted. "You may go." He waved Thorin off with his hand.

* * *

When Thorin arrived home, Eiranna could see something troubled him. She saw it upon his face, unusually tense, and within his eyes. He made no mention as to what was on his mind, nor did he say much, as he removed his boots and outerwear. He approached her, unsmiling, and kissed her softly on the cheek. His eyes surveyed the surrounding, and his expression hardened swiftly. "Why is it my supper is not ready?" Eiranna heard the disapproval in his voice, and she was confused by it. She looked to meet his gaze, and she saw that he waited for some response. "Uh," she stammered, with a small shake to her head. "I suppose I was not watchful of the time." Thorin grunted. "So it would seem. You will bring it to me when you have finished." With those words, he strode from the kitchen. Eiranna stood still, in stunned silence. She pushed her feelings to the back of her mind, for the time being, and quickened her pace to finish preparing their supper.

Eiranna brought Thorin's supper to him, and took her seat across from him. She watched him as he began to eat. The silence stretched on, before Thorin spoke. "My father wishes to move on from this place," he said, not looking up from his plate. Eiranna's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What? To where exactly?" she asked. "He wants to travel West to Ered Luin, the Blue Mountains. We are to ready ourselves for seven days' time." "That is so soon," Eiranna murmured. "It is too dangerous here. We are openly exposed. We need a permanent home; the Blue Mountains offer us the best chance of that." Eiranna nodded slowly and returned her focus to her food, although she did not feel much like eating. "This place has been our home for close to thirty years," she said softly. "It has never been our home. You are foolish to think it ever was." He dropped his utensils on the plate with a clatter as he stood. Thorin left the room without a further word or glance at Eiranna. She struggled to calm herself, and to keep the anger she felt bubbling within her at bay.

Thorin did not reappear as Eiranna cleaned up from dinner. After she had finished, she went upstairs to their bedchamber. Thorin was not there, and she did feel the need to seek him out. She knew he was in one of the other rooms within the home. Eiranna removed her clothes from the day and was preparing to pull her night gown on when she felt Thorin's hands on her naked middle. He ran his hands upwards until they rested against the underside of her breasts. Eiranna pushed his hand away from her body as she stepped from him. "_Do not_ touch me," she hissed, turning to face Thorin. His face registered his surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I am not a servant girl. Your words made it seem as if I were," she said, struggling to cloth herself.

"What do you mean? Your words make no sense. At what time have I called you a servant girl?" he replied angrily.

"Your words to me earlier. You became angry at me because I had not finished dinner and demanding it to be brought to you. I am your wife, not someone to be ordered about. I deserve your respect."

"It was not my intent to disrespect you. I apologize if I made it seem that way. I had my mind focused on other issues. But you are my wife, and as such, I have certain expectations."

Eiranna was taken aback at Thorin's words. "Whatever else is upon your mind is no excuse to treat me in such a manner. Is this how our marriage will be? You condemning me to silence when I have not met your expectations? You feel it acceptable to touch me after how you've spoken to me?"

"You would do well to watch your tongue, woman," Thorin warned. "If I wish to lay my hands upon you, I will. That is my right. If you wish my respect, you will do as instructed and perform your duty accordingly."

Eiranna could feel the shock upon her face, as she was rendered speechless by Thorin's words. She felt unshed tears biting at her eyes. "My duty? Please inform me as to what _my duty_ is. To bend willingly and unquestioning to your every whim and desire?"

"You agreed to be my wife; therefore, you have married into the line of Durin, which is now desperately dwindling. I am the eldest son, my father's heir, with no one to follow. The line of Durin must continue. That duty is yours to bear."

Eiranna stood in stunned silence as she processed Thorin's words and tried to gather her thoughts. "Oh. You mean to say children."

"Of course. Is that not the purpose of marriage?"

Eiranna hesitated before answering. "Yes, but is not companionship and respect as well?"

Thorin snorted at Eiranna's words. "Spare me from a woman's babbling about companionship and respect. You sound like a child." Eiranna flinched as if slapped. "Thorin!" she breathed. She stood, quietly, watching him.

"Why make mention of this now?" she asked softly.

"I beg your pardon," he snapped.

"It has not been discussed between us before. Why now, and why in this manner? I do not understand why there is such anger behind your words."

As the silence stretched on, the anger within Thorin's eyes and upon his face began to diminish. A weary sigh escaped his lips before he made his reply. "Earlier, when my father informed me of his intentions to move from here, he also made it clear that he wishes heirs. Dis is still far too young and remains unspoken for. It is us that the responsibility falls to. He is disappointed that you are not yet with child."

"Oh, I see," Eiranna murmured. "Though I do not feel that it is much of your father's concern." Thorin shrugged his shoulders. "Whether it is his concern or not, he has made it so."

"It is not something that can simply be demanded. You know this. Your father and his words have no place in it. If it is meant to be, it will happen. But I do not wish to quarrel with you. I am your wife, as you say, and, therefore, am at your mercy. I will offer no protest."

Eiranna paused before continuing. "But I am tired. There appears to be much to prepare for in the coming days. If it is alright, I wish to sleep."

Thorin sighed. "As you wish."

As the two settled into bed, Eiranna lay awake for some time, lost in her thoughts. It was some time before she felt her eyelids grow heavy with sleep and finally close.


	21. Chapter 20 - towards the blue

_**I just wanted to say, once again, thanks muchly for the continued nice reviews. I hope you like this chapter. The last one was an absolute pain to write; one I worked on for well over a week. Glad I'm done with it. **_

_**I also wanted to invite in any suggestions for the story. If there's anything you might like to see, please let me know. I definitely have a certain path I'm traveling on with the story, but I always like ideas :)**_

* * *

Time had passed quickly as the Dwarves made their leave of their home in Morfeth. To King Thrain's dismay, there were some who had chosen to stay, and try as he might, he was unable to convince, or order, them otherwise. All he could do was accept their decision, though grudgingly.

Since their argument weeks before, Thorin and Eiranna's relationship had developed a slight degree of strain, despite his apology for his words soon after. It was difficult to forget what had been said. Eiranna could not help but feel a certain amount of formality during their couplings. It was an awful feeling. As hard as she tried, she could not free herself from the pressure that felt permanently situated upon her shoulders. She was grateful once they began traveling to Ered Luin, as it served as the perfect distraction from the troubled thoughts within her mind.

* * *

"Thorin," Eiranna cried urgently. "Lift me down." "What's the matter?" he asked coming towards her, concern etched upon his face. She held her arms to him, shaking them desperately. "I don't know. I feel ill. Please lift me down." Before he could reach her, Eiranna was overcome with an intense wave of nausea. Holding onto the reins of the pony, she only just managed to lean away from the animal before she vomited. Those traveling nearest to her shifted their path, sympathetic yet uncomfortable expressions upon their faces.

Eiranna was barely hanging onto the reins when Thorin reached her. He halted the pony and lifted her down. She could hear him speaking to her, but could not make out what he said. Eiranna pushed past him and weaved through the sparse collection of travelers. She fell to her knees, as she became sick once more. She knew not how long she knelt there, among the grass and dirt, when she felt a hand upon her back. She glanced quickly to see it was Thorin. She flung her head away as she became ill again. Thorin's hand upon her back disappeared, as he pulled her hair away from her face and gathered it behind her.

Eiranna retched uncontrollably before, finally, stopping. Her face was wet with tears, though she had not been aware she was crying. In her sickness, she had shifted her weight so that she was now leaning upon Thorin. She glanced behind her quickly. She could see the glances of those who passed, and she felt embarrassment pass through her. Using one hand to support herself, Eiranna raised her hand to wipe her at her mouth, but was intercepted by Thorin, who held a small swatch of fabric. He wiped her mouth free of her sickness, before discarding the rag somewhere unseen.

"Should we rest for the night?" he asked, worry clouding his eyes. As she attempted to wipe her face free of tears, Eiranna shook her head resolutely. "More than enough reason to stop," Thorin persisted. "No, I am fine. It is only the heat." "You comment on the heat, but there is chill within the air." He lifted a hand to her forehead. "You are burning up. We will stop." She shook her head once more and attempted to right herself. Thorin supported her elbow as she stood. Eiranna took no more than three steps before she fainted into Thorin's arms.

* * *

When Eiranna regained consciousness, they were no longer moving. She knew that she was bed bound, within one of the Dwarves night tents. Eiranna's eyesight was blurry and she felt dazed and disoriented. As she eyes cleared, she surveyed her surroundings, and saw Thorin, who sat alongside the cot where she lay. Eiranna attempted to prop herself into a sitting position, but was hit by a wave of dizziness. "Best to stay put, I think," she heard Thorin say from beside her. She dropped back into her horizontal position and brought her head to the side to look at Thorin. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Tired. Thirsty." Her throat felt dry and raspy, and she struggled to clear it. Thorin leaned to the side and snatched a cup from the ground. He brought it to her lips. She gulped the water down gratefully. "Better?" Thorin asked, pulling the half empty cup from her. She nodded. "Yes. Much." She took a closer look around. It was dark outside the tent, and silent. "We've stopped." Thorin nodded. "Aye, we shall rest here until the morning." He watched her closely.

Eiranna could see the seriousness upon Thorin's face and worry flooded through her. "What is the matter?" she asked, warily. He studied her wordlessly. "Oin examined you after you lost consciousness," he said. "Yes?" Eiranna eyes widened slightly as she waited for Thorin to continue. "He believes you are with child," he said finally. She held his eyes, impassively. "You knew," he said, when her face did not register the surprise Thorin expected. "I suspected. That is why I was ill." she murmured. Thorin's eyes narrowed and his face tensed with irritability. "You felt it your right to keep this information from me." Eiranna shifted her gaze to the ceiling of the tent. "It was not kept from you with malicious intent. I only wanted to be certain," she replied. "Your father will, no doubt, be pleased," she could not help but comment, though she regretted the words instantly when she saw anger begin to form upon Thorin's face. She shifted her eyes from the iciness of his.

"It will not be long until we have reached the Blue Mountains. Until then, you shall travel only by pony and will not behave in any fashion that will cause you to overexert yourself," Thorin ordered. "Are my words clear?" Eiranna heard the utter seriousness within his voice and nodded in reply. She turned to him just as he stood and started toward the opening of the tent. "Thorin," she called out to him. "Do not leave me." Thorin paused and turned his gaze to hers. "Stay," she pleaded. Eiranna was sure he would continue through, but he turned and headed back towards hers. She held a hand to him as he approached. "I am so tired of the distance that had grown between us. Please do not be angry with me. I can not bear it." He took her hand in his as crouched down to her. "Do not worry yourself. I am not angry," he said. Eiranna smiled. She tugged at his hand. "Lay with me," she instructed.

Thorin hesitated briefly, before walking to the front of and around the small cot. He lay his large frame beside her. Thorin wrapped his arms around her and rested them upon her middle. Eiranna brought her hands to cover his. "Rest now, my sweet," he whispered in her ear. "There are long days of travel ahead." She nodded her agreement. After a time, Eiranna felt herself within the grips of sleep. Before she succumbed, she heard Thorin whisper once more in her ear, "I love you."


	22. Chapter 21 - intruder in camp

_**Holy, what is this?! A new chapter?! Here's hoping you like it. **_

_**I am so sorry for the super long delay. My life has been nuts as of late. Family stuff, work stuff. I will do my best to update a little more often. **_

* * *

It was the rustling that woke her. It was a strange, unfamiliar sound, one she could not place in the context of her surroundings. Eiranna attempted to shake the sleep from herself as her eyes searched the tent for the origin of the sound. She saw a figure at the far side, shrouded in shadows. She willed her eyes to focus, and when they finally did, she wished she hadn't.

Eiranna watched the Orc, unblinking. She knew not if it had noticed she was awake. She doubted it had; its attention was clearly fixed on their belongings. It was so close that if she was to extend her arm her fingertips would touch the back of its leg. Its hands moved, with surprising stealth, as it clawed through their possessions, pausing occasionally to slide what it found useful within its crudely fashioned waistband. Eiranna knew not if it sought something out specifically. It was more likely that it was raiding for random supplies. Her stomach clenched nervously when she realized it was quite possible it wasn't alone. It was far more likely the Orc was part of a much larger raiding party.

Eiranna's hand tightened around the upper portion of Thorin's thigh. She couldn't tell if he was awake. Judging from how relaxed his body felt and his steady breathing, she figured not. It surprised her Thorin had not wakened. As of late, he had been a light sleeper, alert, even amid sleep, of those sounds that did not below. The events of the day had clearly left him exhausted. Of all the times she had wished he slept more sound, she did not count this amongst them.

Eiranna tried to take control of her meandering thoughts and maintain some semblance of calm for she knew it would do her absolutely no good to be caught by panic, but she feared she was failing hopelessly. She could feel it begin to overtake her as tremors, small at first, began to course through her body. She tightened her grip upon Thorin's leg. She dug her nails, as roughly as she could, into his leg, hopeful it would not abruptly wake him and draw the Orc's attention to them. Eiranna knew Thorin was awake when she felt the muscles in his leg tense and his fingers, still around her middle, press into her side.

In a split second, the Orc whipped its head around and its full attention was focused on Eiranna and Thorin. It sneered happily, and she felt her body tense with fear. It reached its hand toward Eiranna and seized her, roughly, by her arm. Its claws dug deep into her skin as its grip tightened. The pain was instant and excruciating, and she screamed aloud. She felt Thorin's grip upon her strengthen, but from his current position, his strength paled in comparison to that of the Orc's. Eiranna felt herself pulled from Thorin and into the arms of the Orc.

In the same moment, Thorin was off the cot and had his sword within his hands. He stood in front of the Orc, who held Eiranna against its front. "_Release her_," he hissed. The expression on his face frightened her. Thorin took a step towards the Orc. Eiranna felt it release its hold upon her arm. Her relief was short lived as it brought its hand upwards. It wrapped around her neck and begin to tighten, ever so slightly. She cried out suddenly as she felt its claws pierce her skin. It extended its hand towards Thorin and slowly wagged its long, clawed index finger at him. "Stay put, Dwarf. It would not take much to rip the female's head from her neck." It turned its gaze downwards to Eiranna and smiled cruelly.

Her free hand flew, instinctively, to her stomach as she covered it protectively. The meaning behind the movement was not lost on the Orc. Its mouth curled upwards and formed itself into a cruel smile. Its eyes flicked from the Dwarf within its arms to Thorin. The Orc bent itself downwards so it was at her level. "Interesting," it hissed into her ear. Eiranna cringed at the stupidity of her action. It brought the blade it held directly in front of her face, its other hand not loosening its hold upon her neck. It paused briefly before lowering it and pressing it, firmly, to her belly. "Are you scared, Dwarf?" it whispered. "You should be." Her tears flowed freely now. Eiranna closed her eyes tight and waited for the pain to come.

Eiranna heard an unknown sound originate behind the Orc. It sounded strangely like something ripping. She had no further time to ponder what it was for the Orc suddenly cried out and she felt its body tense against her. Eiranna looked down and saw the tip of a large blade protruding through the side of its belly, frighteningly close to her. As she watched, it disappeared from sight. The Orc collapsed limply to the ground, bringing her along with it. The blade it still held in its dead hand was still pressed onto her stomach and she could felt it biting into her. Before she was able to act to free herself, Thorin was at her side, pulling her from the grasp of the dead Orc.

As Eiranna stood, she looked down at herself, and that was when she noticed the blood. It originated from a long cut across her belly. She whimpered at the sight of it. Her hands flew to the wound and she pressed them tightly against it. Eiranna's vision became hazy as panic began to overwhelm her, so great she felt she might pass out. Thorin knelt down before her and took her hands in his. He looked upwards to her. "Let me see," he instructed. His words were spoken softly, but retained complete authority. Eiranna could not comprehend the calm expression upon Thorin's face, particularly when she felt the exact opposite.

"Fetch me some clean rags and water to clean Eiranna's wound." Thorin's words her directed at someone behind her. She turned her head to the side to discover Dwalin standing there. Within his hands, he held what Eiranna recognized as the blade that killed the Orc. It was him who had saved her. Dwalin nodded and turned to carry out Thorin's instructions. "Be sure there are no more of those _things_ hiding where they do not belong," Thorin called after him.

Thorin tore a section of fabric from his shirt and pressed it to Eiranna's wound. He looked upwards at her and smiled. "It is only a shallow wound. It will not cause any permanent damage." Closing her eyes, Eiranna breathed in deeply and attempted to calm herself. "He is fine?" she whispered, her eyes popping open to meet Thorin's.

"Aye, he is just fine."


	23. Chapter 22 - concerning developments

**_You get a longer chapter this time. I suppose that's what happens when I finally have time off from work. Hope you like :)_**

* * *

Thorin kept the rag pressed tightly to Eiranna's belly, and it was not long before it became saturated with her blood. He wished Dwalin would hurry. The amount of blood seeping from the cut worried him. He was certain the wound was not deep enough to have caused any harm to his child within, but it needed to be properly cleaned and stitched. He looked upwards to Eiranna from where he knelt, and he could tell she worried as well; not for herself, however, but for the child she carried. Her face was pinched tightly, and he could hear the deep breathes she took in an attempt to calm herself. Her eyes flitted from Thorin to the wound upon her belly. "Do not fret, my sweet. All will be well," he soothed as he offered her, what he hoped was, a comforting smile.

At the sound of approaching feet, the pair looked up and towards the entrance of the tent. Thorin regarded Dwalin impatiently as he re-entered the tent. He set the small bucket of water at Eiranna's feet and handed the clean rags to Thorin.

As Thorin became working to clean Eiranna's wound, Dwalin knelt down next to him. "I do not wish to alarm, Thorin, but the Orc was not alone," Dwalin whispered. "Other dwellings were raided as well." Thorin was unable to hide the alarm clearly upon his face. "Have they been dealt with?" His body tensed in preparation for an impending battle. Dwalin nodded. "You need not worry, Thorin. None were left living."

"Was anyone hurt?" Thorin asked. Dwalin cast a quick glance at Eiranna before nodding briefly. "There have been deaths." Thorin's head sagged and his shoulders slumped. "What were they doing here?! Does anyone know?" he demanded. "As far as can be deduced, Thorin, it was a random raiding party," Dwalin answered. Thorin shook his head in frustration. He could feel the anger within himself threatening to bubble to the surface. He pushed it hard back into its place. It would do not good to become overwhelmed by anger.

Eiranna cried out in pain as the needle Thorin held pierced her skin. He looked to her. "I am sorry to cause you pain, but the wound must be closed. It will continue to bleed, and we cannot risk infection." "I know," she answered softly. "Please continue." She could not help grimacing from the pain as Thorin continued sealing her wound. At the sound of each of her quiet whimpers, he felt a punch in the gut at causing her any sort of physical pain. "Take hold of my hand, lass." Thorin looked up at the sound of the words to find Dwalin, still beside him, extend a hand to Eiranna. "Grip it as fiercely as you must," he continued. She looked to Dwalin and smiled at him thankfully.

Thorin was finished stitching Eiranna's would and tying the stitch off when the sound of feet outside the tent startled him. He looked up to Balin entering the tent. Upon Balin's face was fear and panic. "Balin?" Thorin questioned. "There are reports of more Orcs moving swiftly from the East. They will be upon us soon. As we stand, with our numbers, we cannot outrun them. We are too vulnerable," he answered, his eyes clearly showing the direness of their situation.

Thorin's head bent, lost in his thoughts, before he spoke. "Gather the women and children, as well as the elders. Whoever is left. Balin, continue on with them. Take them to safety. Leave the tents. Take only what you can carry," Thorin ordered. "What are your plans?" Balin asked. "We will make a stand here and drive them off. Dwalin, we shall need our strongest warriors. Gather those you feel will serve that purpose. I leave it to you," Thorin ordered. Balin offered Thorin a quick nod before turning he and Dwalin left the tent to carry out their instructions.

Eiranna stood, unmoving, before Thorin, her arms wrapped around herself. "You must go ahead with Balin. You cannot stay here. It is not safe." Eiranna shook her head frantically. "I will not leave you." "You will. I will not, knowingly, put you in harm's way." He knelt, gathering what he felt she would need, and quickly placed them into one of their traveling pouches.

Thorin stepped close to Eiranna. "Take this," he instructed, pushing the pouch into her resistant hands. She shook her head. "I will not leave you," she repeated. "It is not up for debate," he said sternly. His demeanor softened as he put his hand upon her stomach. "The cargo carried within is far too precious," he whispered. Her hands flew to her mouth, covering it. It failed to mask the sobs that escaped her throat. Thorin pulled her hands from her mouth and locked her mouth to his, in a fierce hold. When the pair parted from one another, Thorin placed his forehead against hers and remained until Eiranna felt someone's hand take hold of hers. She reluctantly broke from Thorin's gaze to see Dis studying her sadly, her eyes full of pity. She tugged upon Eiranna's hand. "We must go," she said, softly. Eiranna dropped her eyes to the ground, as she nodded sadly. As she made her leave, she did not look to Thorin.

* * *

6 months later

It had been many weeks and months since Thorin, Dwalin, and their small group of warriors had parted from their Dwarven kin. They had been instructed to journey to the old Dwarven city of Belegost. It had taken much longer than Thorin had anticipated to ward off, and eventually destroy, the Orc pack that had threatened to overcome their temporary camp months before. As Thorin and his group neared the borders of Belegost, he could make out crudely fashioned shacks. As they approached, he could see that guards were posted about the perimeter of the makeshift city, and it eased the worry that had plagued him over the past weeks. One of the guards clearly recognized Thorin, nodded, and allowed their passage into the settlement. The group began to disperse, individuals anxious to locate their families, until only Thorin and Dwalin remained near where they entered.

"Where does Balin, Son of Fundin, reside?" Thorin asked of the guard. He motioned to a small shack thirty yards away to the left. "There you will find him, I believe," he answered. As Dwalin and Thorin neared the small shack, Dwalin called Balin's name loudly. It was not long before Balin's head was seen through the opening of the shack. A smile filled with both happiness and surprise overtook his face. "I see you have finally made it back to us. Both all in one piece as well." Dwalin slapped his elder brother quickly on the back as he walked past him and into Balin's dwelling. "Is there food?" he called behind him. "Help yourself to whatever you find," Balin replied with a shake of his head. He returned his attention to Thorin. He smiled fondly at the younger Dwarf. "It is good to see you, laddie," he confessed. "I am truly grateful you have returned unharmed." Thorin nodded his thanks. "Aye, as am I." "Where is Eiranna?" he asked. "Come. I will take you to her," Balin replied, smiling.

Thorin and Balin walked, side by side, in silence for a long moment. "How is she?" Thorin asked. Balin paused before answering. "She is well. However, she does not venture out much and spends much of her time at sleep. She has been waiting for you." Thorin's eyes narrowed. He stopped walking and studied Balin. "There is something else." Balin thought carefully on his words before he spoke. "Oin, as well as myself, are concerned," he began with a deep sigh. "As you are aware, the normal Dwarven gestation period is 24 months, but the child appears to be growing much faster than expected. It does not appear, at this point, to be detrimental to Eiranna, however. As far as Oin can deduce, it is due to her human heritage, but, Thorin, he is treading upon foreign soil. He does not know when to expect the child. All he can do is watch and monitor her closely," Thorin rubbed wearily at his temples. "I should have been here," he mumbled, so softly Balin could scarcely hear. Balin could see the months of worry and concern upon his face and he placed a hand upon Thorin's forearm, in an attempt to provide Thorin some comfort. "Do not fret," Balin said, offering Thorin a smile. "You are here now, which will ease her greatly." "Thank you for watching out for her in my absence." Thorin held Balin's eyes to his own as he spoke.

"Think nothing of it, laddie. It was far from a burden." Balin reached towards Thorin and patted his shoulder. "We will speak in the morning. Go see to your wife, and get some rest." He smiled before taking his leave. Thorin watched Balin's retreat for a moment, before turning to enter the shack where Eiranna was.

Eiranna sat upon the cot, not far from its head, with her back towards Thorin, her legs tucked underneath her. Her hair was free from braids or bindings, and it hung about her and draped down her back. One hand lay flat upon the bed to one side, supporting her. Her remaining hand remained vacant of purpose, except to turn the pages of the book that lay in front of her. As he stood, watching her, a smile began to spread upon Thorin's face.

She seemed to sense eyes upon her. She turned to see Thorin standing within the entryway and all colour drained from her face. She remained unmoving, staring, and utterly speechless. Thorin passed through the doorway, and turning briefly, shut the door behind him. He made his way, slowly, towards Eiranna.

"Come. Let us take a look at you," he spoke, as he, at last, came upon the bed. Thorin held his hands out to Eiranna. She gave her head a brief shake, before grasping his hands and stepping carefully from the cot. "You are home," she uttered softly, a dazed expression upon her face.

Thorin gazed upon his wife. Her face showed her fatigue, but her eyes held as much light as they ever had. She looked as he remembered, but had thickened in places. He noticed it in her breasts and on her hips. Eiranna held his hands in a tightly, fierce hold. She kept her head on a slight downward angle, but Thorin could see her eyes peering up at him through her eyelashes. He saw the tears begin to spill from her eyes. As he looked upon her, his mouth formed into a wide smile. Thorin dropped her hands, only to wrap his arms around her and press her tight to him. He felt her bury her face in the crook of his neck. But something was different. The way she fit to him was not as it normally was.

Thorin dropped his arms to rest upon her hips. He gently separated himself from Eiranna. His eyes studied the length of her frame carefully. The gown she wore gathered into multiple layers in her front, and it served its purpose to shield her changing frame well. Thorin began parting the fabric of her dress from her, until, finally, finding what he sought. His child, growing within her. It was as Balin had told him; Eiranna appeared much farther into her pregnancy than seemed possible. If it had not been for her gown, it would have been near impossible to deny she was with child. Thorin gazed upon her swollen belly, hoping his face did not betray his concern for her, before meeting Eiranna's eyes once more. Her face was flushed as she met his eyes, nervously. "I have changed a bit since last we met," she murmured.

Thorin crushed her to him once more. "If it was possible, you have become more enchanting," he whispered into her ear. He could feel her smile upon his face. "Oh, I have missed you," she whimpered, as she buried her face amid his hair until settling into the crook of his neck. Thorin could feel the wetness her tears left upon his skin. "I am sorry to have been gone so long. I could not risk the Orcs following in your wake, so we had to change course to lead them away."

Her grasped her, once more, by the hips, and lifted her onto the edge of the cot. Eiranna leaned back, positioning her arms behind her to support her weight. The fabric of her dress had fallen to cover her front. Thorin, tentatively, brought his hand to rest upon Eiranna's stomach. She shook her head. "You will not be able to feel him properly through the fabric." She took hold of his hand, and using her other, she lifted her dress upward and away from herself. Eiranna placed Thorin's hand on her naked, swollen belly. She brought her hand down to the base of her belly and rubbed it, slowly, back and forth. "Little one," she spoke, leaning slightly downward to position her head closer to her stomach. "Your father has come home. Let's say hello?" It was no sooner that Eiranna's words had left her mouth when Thorin felt a flutter of movement beneath his hand. His hand snapped back from its position upon her middle. He looked up to meet Eiranna's smiling gaze.

Thorin could not help the astonishment that was surely upon his face. "He moves?!" She nodded her head, excitedly. "A bit more as each day passes." Thorin dropped his hand to rest, once more, upon her stomach. Eiranna brought her hand upward, so it just touched Thorin's hand. "It is an experience to feel it happen within me. I still have not become accustomed to it," she admitted. "I did not expect your condition to be apparent so early on," he admitted, cringing inwardly at the worried tone that crept into his voice. Eiranna regarded him with an unreadable expression upon her face. "I worry, Thorin. Every day, I worry. It is happening so fast," she confessed. She gazed at her swollen belly as she spoke. "You need not worry. Balin assures me all is well. You are doing marvellously." Thorin cupped Eiranna's face in her hands. "My beautiful, strong girl. You will be a magnificent mother." Unshed tears glittered in her eyes at his words.

Thorin moved his hands to Eiranna's belly. Before long, he felt movement beneath his hands. He could not contain the exuberant laugh that erupted from his throat. He took Eiranna into his arms and pressed his mouth upon hers. "I have missed kissing you," he said, after parting from her. "You are brilliant," he murmured. "I am pleased to hear you think so highly of me, but you provide me with far too much credit," she said. "It is, after all, _your_ child that grows within me."

Thorin sat upon the bed next to Eiranna. He reached for her hands and held them within his own. "How are you feeling?" he asked, tilting his head to the side to study her. She offered Thorin a little nod of her head. "Tired, mostly, but I am well." She looked to the floor, before turning towards Thorin. "I am so happy to have you home," she admitted, softly. Thorin leaned towards her, putting his hand upon the side of her head, drawing her near, as he kissed her temple. "As am I," he agreed.

Thorin leaned backwards into the head of the bed and watched Eiranna. She smiled at him, and it was a moment before she moved, somewhat awkwardly, onto the bed. Thorin held his hand to her and she took it gratefully. Eiranna faced him, each leg on either side of his, straddling him. "Relax," he urged, placing his hands upon her hips and guiding them to rest of his legs. The pair remained that way for some time, studying one another. A soft moan escaped her and she moved her hand to rest on the top of her belly. Thorin's brows furrowed in concern. "What is it?" he asked. "It is nothing to be concerned over," Eiranna insisted. "He seems more excitable than usual is all. I have not felt him move so much as I am now. He must sense my happiness."

"Lift your arms," Thorin instructed suddenly. She paused to regard him curiously before lifting her arms into the air. He gathered the fabric of her gown in his hands and lifted it up and over her head. Eiranna sat before him, naked, aside from her undergarments, and glowing. Thorin regarded her affectionately. He dropped his hands to come to rest on either of her legs. He ran them up and down, along her legs, feeling the softness of her skin. "You should know I am so happy," Thorin confessed. "I am honoured you carry my child, and it has nothing to do with heirs or obligations of any sort. You need to know that." Eiranna's eyes narrowed with concern. She extended a hand to his cup the side of Thorin's face. "You need not speak of that. I do not need to be told what I already know." She smiled, before casting her eyes downward to his mouth. She ran her thumb to caress the soft flesh of his bottom lip. Eiranna tilted her head to the side as Thorin brought himself upwards to meet her lips. Their mouths locked into a passionate embrace. He gently bit and held her lower lip between his teeth, when she began to pull from him. Eiranna offered a small gasp and a playful giggle sounded from her. He released her lip, as a coy smile spread upon his face.

His nose explored her hair, while his mouth tickled the skin of her neck. His hands ran, lightly, over her breasts, teasing her with his fingertips. "I would like nothing more than to take you here and now," he whispered, from in amongst her hair. The soft groan he heard told him she did as well. He brought his hands downwards, to caress her sides. He smiled when he felt shivers pass through her body. Eiranna brought her head to rest on Thorin's chest. Her eyes looked upwards to meet his. "Must we wait?" she asked. Thorin nodded. "As much as it pains me to say, 'til the little one arrives, it is best we do. It is customary." An expression of disappointment splashed across Eiranna's face. She reached her hands to his hair, which she pulled away from his face and positioned behind his head. Her fingers traced around the outside of his ears and continued to his face. Eiranna held Thorin's eyes are her fingers caressed the side of his face. She smiled sweetly as she did so.

Thorin felt Eiranna shift herself slightly against him, and he pulled her closer in response. She lay next to him, upon her side, her swollen belly pressed into his side. Her hand traced unknown images upon his chest and belly, before finally coming to rest on his upper chest. He could feel her body relax against him with each passing moment. Clearly fatigued, Eiranna attempted to stifle her yawns, much to Thorin's amusement, and he could not help but chuckle softly. She regarded him with sleepy eyes. He lowered his head to place a kiss upon her forehead. "Sleep, my sweet," he instructed. She nodded, wearily, and it was not long before Thorin heard the change of her breathing to know she had fallen asleep.


End file.
